Post Scriptum
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Zwei Menschen, die einander nicht zu kennen scheinen, beginnen eine Brieffreundschaft. Zwei Menschen, so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte.)  
  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die auch diese Story für mich beta liest und nicht die Krise bei meinem Kommaproblem bekommt.   
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.   
  
Das ist mein zweiter Versuch an einer längeren Harry-Potter-Fanfiction. Ich habe mir alle Reviews für die vorherige Fanfic – LIEBE – noch einmal durchgelesen und die konstruktive Kritik angenommen und hoffe, dass man es dieser Fanfic anmerkt.   
  
Ich hoffe, dass euch das Lesen dieser Fanfic genauso viel Freude macht, wie das Lesen von LIEBE – EIN MALFOY UND EIN WEASLEY.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Fortsetzung zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es gab Tage, da wollte Percy Weasley am liebsten im Bett bleiben, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und die Welt um sich herum aussperren, alles vergessen, auch das er lebte.   
  
Und dann gab es Tage so wie heute, wo er sich vor genau dieser Einsamkeit sträubte, wo er am liebsten das Haus voller Menschen haben würde.  
  
Er hatte in einem Anfall von Trotz, nach dem Zerwürfnis mit seiner Familie, eine kleine Wohnung, zwei Zimmer, in der Nähe der Winkelgasse angemietet. Sein eigenes kleines Reich eben.  
  
Alles war einfach, aber in seinen Augen sehr schön, eingerichtet, ganz anders als er es von zu Hause kannte.   
  
Zu Hause, wo war das jetzt? War es die kleine Wohnung hier oder sein Elternhaus?  
  
Zu Hause ist dort wo das Herz zu Hause ist, sagt man. Momentan war sein Herz nirgends.  
  
Er wusste es nicht und im Moment fühlte sich beides nicht wie zu Hause an.  
  
Seitdem er vor drei Jahren das Haus seiner Eltern im Streit verlassen hatte, hatte er seine Familie nicht mehr gesehen.   
  
Zuerst hatte ihn das weniger gestört.   
  
Es gab keine Zwillinge die ihm irgendwelche Streiche spielten, kein Bill der mit seinen Großen-Bruder-Sprüchen nervte, kein Charlie der sich mit seinen Brandnarben rühmte, kein Ron der von seinen neusten Abenteuern mit Harry berichtete und Schauergeschichten von Voldemort erzählte und es gab auch keine Ginny.  
  
Er hatte alle Familienfotos in die hinterste Ecke seines Kleiderschrankes verbannt.   
  
Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.  
  
Früher hatte er sich danach gesehnt, nach Einsamkeit, aber heute, da wollte er auch mal jemanden um sich haben. Einfach mal das Gefühl haben, dass er nicht mehr allein war auf dieser Welt.  
  
Er arbeitete immer noch beim Zauberministerium, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann erfüllte ihn diese Arbeit nicht mehr so sehr wie früher. Früher, ja da war er ein wissbegieriger, besserwisserischer, junger Mann voller falscher Ideale gewesen.   
  
Heute war er einfach nur noch einsam.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er sich eine Katze kaufen? Dann hätte er abends jemanden für den es sich lohnte nach Hause zu gehen.  
  
Nein, eine Katze war nicht das richtige, außerdem hatte er Brownie seine Eule, die er sich nach dem plötzlichen Tod seiner letzten Eule Hermes gekauft hatte, wozu also noch eine Katze?   
  
Außerdem konnte man mit einer Katze keine intelligenten und anspruchsvollen Unterhaltungen führen. Und dann die vielen Katzenhaare!  
  
Es würde auch Unordnung in seine kleine Welt bringen. Percy hasste Unordnungen.   
  
Er hatte sich in seiner kleinen Wohnung eine eigene Welt geschaffen, seine vier Wände gaben ihm die nötige Ruhe, aber manchmal erstickte ihn diese Ruhe.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder alte Freundschaften aufleben lassen? Es gab da ja bestimmt einige aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, die er mal wieder sehen könnte.  
  
Aber wenn Percy so darüber nachdachte, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er in Hogwarts nicht wirklich Freunde gehabt hatte.  
  
Penelope Clearwater war seine erste Freundin gewesen, aber nach der Trennung war nichts mehr von der einstigen Freundschaft geblieben.   
  
Oliver Wood war sein Zimmergenosse in Hogwarts gewesen, ihn hatte er mit dem Tag des Schulabschlusses aus den Augen verloren. Wahrscheinlich tourte Oliver irgendwo durch die Welt und spielte Quidditch. War dafür jetzt eigentlich Saison? Percy wusste es nicht. Ihn hatte Quidditch nie interessiert.  
  
Marcus Flint und er waren nie Freunde. Flint hatte ihn mit wachsender Begeisterung als Punching-Ball benutzt, aber da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon auf.  
  
Naja und das war damit auch das Ende seiner kurzen Liste von Personen, die ihm einfielen.   
  
Er musste der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken, er hatte keine Freunde.  
  
Heute hatte er sich, um nicht langsam in Depressionen vor Einsamkeit zu verfallen ,ein Magazin gekauft, „Hexe und Zauberer".   
  
Eine Zeitschrift, der er früher nicht mal eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, heute ihn aber magisch angezogen hatte.  
  
Er würde eine Stunde darin lesen und danach wieder traurig aus dem Fenster starren, ein Glas Rotwein trinken und sich fragen, ob er nicht doch wieder zu seiner Familie zurückkehren sollte. Eben das, was er jeden Abend tat.  
  
Seufzend setzte er sich aufs Sofa und begann in der Zeitung zu blättern, unachtsam blätterte er von Seite zu Seite.   
  
Irgendwann blieb sein Blick jedoch im Anzeigenteil bei den Kontaktanzeigen hängen. Nicht das Percy Weasley auf so etwas jemals reagiert hätte, nein, er würde so etwas nie machen. Aber es heißt ja, sag niemals nie.  
  
Später, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach, würde Percy nicht mehr genau sagen können, warum er etwas so untypisches für ihn tat.   
  
Er würde vielleicht sagen können, dass er sich in diese Anzeige verliebt hatte, aber war so etwas überhaupt möglich?  
  
Die wenigen, knappen Zeilen hatten ihn gefangen.  
  
„Auch keine Lust mehr darauf zu hoffen, dass deine Zimmerwand dir antwortet? Ich suche einen Brieffreund, der mir zuhört, mich versteht und einfach nur mit mir lacht.", las Percy die Anzeige leise vor.  
  
Fast wie in Trance ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und nahm ein Blatt Papier und eine Feder. Es war so als hätte jemand mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn gezeigt und IMPERIO gesagt.   
  
Er würde auf diese Anzeige antworten.   
  
Lange saß er vor dem leeren Blatt Papier und starrte es an.   
  
Was sollte er schreiben? Normalerweise wusste er immer die richtigen Worte.   
  
Aber dieses mal war es etwas besonderes. Es war das erste Mal das er auf eine Kontaktanzeige antwortete.   
  
Na ja eine Kontaktanzeige war es nicht unbedingt, es ging eher um eine Brieffreundschaft.   
  
Aber trotzdem, was sollte er schreiben?  
  
Mehrfach hatte er angefangen, aber schon bei der Anrede scheiterte er. Sollte er Liebe Unbekannte, einfach nur Hallo schreiben oder die Anrede ganz weglassen?   
  
Wie sollte er denn einen ganzen Brief schreiben, wenn er schon daran scheiterte?  
  
Bis in die Nacht saß er über dem Brief, aber am Ende war er doch damit zufrieden.   
  
Es war schon spät, weit nach Mitternacht, als er seine Eule Brownie mit dem Brief losschickte.   
  
„Bring den Brief zu seinem Empfänger.", flüsterte er Brownie zu.  
  
Lange stand er am Fenster und sah er dem Tier nach, auch noch, als er es schon nicht mehr sehen konnte.   
  
Er fragte sich, wohin sie flog, wer seinen Brief bekam und ob sie ihm zurückschreiben würde.   
  
In der Anzeige hatte nichts davon gestanden, ob es sich bei der unbekannten Person, bei dem Anzeigenaufgeber, um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte.   
  
Percy hatte einfach vermutet, dass es eine Frau war. Er hoffte es. Er war immer mit Frauen besser klargekommen.   
  
Naja, die einzige Freundin die er je gehabt hatte war Penelope Clearwater gewesen und die war jetzt mit Roger Davies verlobt.   
  
Soviel zu seinem Glück bei Frauen.  
  
Viel ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er später wach in seinem Bett lag.   
  
Schlaf wollte in dieser Nacht einfach nicht kommen.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen, kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, trudelte in einer Wohnung in Muggel-London eine Eule mit einem Päckchen von Zusendungen ein um später beim Frühstück, nach Sonnenaufgang, vom Empfänger in Empfang genommen zu werden. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte.)  
  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Lieben Dank auch für die Reviews.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Fortsetzung zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Als Katie Bell am nächsten Morgen das Päckchen mit den Zusendungen öffnete, war sie doch erstaunt, dass so viele auf ihre Anzeige in „Hexe und Zauberer" geantwortet hatten.  
  
Es würde Nacht sein bis sie sich dort durchgearbeitet hatte.   
  
Spontan zog sie drei Briefe aus dem Päckchen, setzte sich mit einer guten Tasse schwarzen Tee hin und las sie, anstatt des Tagespropheten, wie es eigentlich ihr morgendliches Ritual war.  
  
„Mmmh, männlich, im besten Alter. . . Naja, nicht gerade der ideale Anfang für einen Brief.", murmelte sie geistesabwesend, während sie den einen Brief aus der Hand legte, um den zweiten und später den dritten Brief zu lesen. Der Rest würde bis nach dem Quidditch-Training warten müssen.   
  
Katie Bell spielte als Jägerin für die LONDON COMETS. Jetzt so ausserhalb der Saison verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit nur mit Training. Aber das war Katie egal, sie liebte das Fliegen auf dem Besen. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit. Ein einfacher Schreibtischjob wäre nie etwas für sie gewesen. Ihre Eltern hatten immer gewollt, dass sie beim Zauberministerium anfing. Sie hatten sogar ein Vorstellungsgespräch beim Minister persönlich arrangiert, aber Katie war nie hingegangen. Sie hasste Schreibtischarbeit.   
  
Das hatte dann auch zum großen Zerwürfnis mit ihren Eltern geführt, die doch wollten, dass ihre einzige Tochter ein geordnetes und anständiges Leben führte.   
  
Selbst ihre wilde Ehe mit Oliver Wood war ihnen ein Dorn im Auge gewesen.  
  
Bevor sie zum Training musste ging sie noch einmal zum Kamin, auf dessen Sims ein Foto von Oliver und ihr stand. Ihr Lieblingsbild.   
  
„Hi Oli.", sagte sie zu dem Foto, so als würde die Person ihr auch wirklich antworten können,„Ich hatte dir ja von der Anzeige berichtet, die ich aufgegeben hatte. Ich habe viele Zuschriften bekommen. Meinst du, ich soll darauf antworten?"  
  
Ja es klang seltsam, sie redete mit einem Foto. Aber was war Katie sonst geblieben.  
  
Seufzend drehte sie sich weg. Sie würde keine Antwort bekommen, nicht seine Stimme hören.  
  
Wenn sie jetzt nicht die Wohnung verließ, dann würde sie nur wieder anfangen zu weinen und im Moment kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie soviel in dem letzten Jahr geweint, dass sie mit ihren Tränen den Ozean füllen konnte.  
  
Später beim Training war sie doch sehr unkonzentriert. Ihre Gefühle und Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander.  
  
Der Coach hatte zum Glück ein wenig Verständnis für ihren Schmerz und sah über ihre Unachtsamkeit hinweg. Schließlich war das ein Außer-Saison-Training und kein Spiel oder Training-vor-dem-Spiel.  
  
Mit ihren Gedanken war sie heute bei den Briefen, die sie am morgen gelesen hatte, einer der Briefe ging ihr für den Rest des Tages nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
Nicht das er besonders romantisch war. Es war mehr, dass dieser Brief sie einfach an sich selbst erinnerte. Ihm würde sie auf jeden Fall antworten, heute wenn sie nach Hause kam würde sie sich hinsetzen und ihm schreiben.  
  
P. hieß er, hatte er geschrieben. Namen seien Schall und Rauch. Nur ein wenig hatte er von sich offenbart, dass er Muggel-Literatur liebte, klassische Musik genauso wie Moderne.   
  
Er würde so was zum ersten Mal machen, auf eine Anzeige antworten, aber irgendwie hatte ihre Anzeige ihn magisch angezogen.   
  
Es klang einfach zu perfekt. Katie musste antworten.  
  
So saß sie nun angestrengt über ein Blatt Papier gebeugt, das blonde Haar fiel ihr ständig ins Gesicht, auch wenn sie es immer wieder hinter die Ohren strich, aber es wollte, widerspenstig wie es war, einfach nicht dort bleiben. Es wäre einfach gewesen aufzustehen und sich ein Haarband zu holen, das Haar zurückzubinden. Oliver hatte es immer gefallen, wenn sie ihr Haar offen trug, er liebte es. Er hatte immer gemeint, dass wenn die Sonne auf ihr Haar schien, man nicht wusste was goldgelber leuchtete, die Sonne oder ihr Haar.   
  
Ach, Oliver.  
  
Katie wollte jetzt nicht an ihn denken. Es brachte nur traurige Erinnerungen zurück. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, als sie ihren Oliver noch gehabt hatte. Es brachte auch jedes Mal die Gewissheit, dass es so nie wieder sein würde. Mit Olivers Tod vor einem Jahr hatte sie ihren Seelenverwandten verloren.   
  
Diese Brieffreundschaft war ihr erster vorsichtiger Versuch in eine Freundschaft zurück. Sie wollte keine Beziehung, nein. Sie wollte nicht mal jemanden, der ihr Oliver ersetzten würde. Sie wollte einfach nur einen Menschen zum reden, so wie sie es mit Oliver früher getan hatte. Sicher, da würde es auch Alicia oder Angelina zu geben, aber bestimmte Sachen besprach sie doch lieber mit jemand anders. Die Beiden waren immer der Ansicht, dass Katie wie eine kleine Schwester für sie war, nicht dass das schlecht war, aber sie nahmen sich dann auch das Recht in Katies Angelegenheiten herumzupfuschen.  
  
„Lieber P., danke für deine netten Zeilen" weiter kam Katie jedoch nicht. Es wäre einfacher gewesen einen Aufsatz für Professor Snape zu schreiben.  
  
Was sollte sie schreiben?  
  
Für den Anfang würde es ja reichen, wenn sie sich vorstellte. Ein wenig über Alter und Vorlieben erzählte. Wie er es schon geschrieben hatte, würde auch sie ihren Namen weglassen. Naja, sie könnte auch Cat oder Kit vorschlagen als Spitznamen, so könnte er sie ja nennen.  
  
Es war ja nicht so, dass sie einen Liebesbrief schreiben würde. Nein, das war ein rein freundschaftlicher Brief. Man konnte bei Brieffreundschaften von Freundschaft sprechen.   
  
Sie würde es auch nicht übertreiben, es kurz halten.  
  
Ja das würde sie, aber dazu müssten ihr erst einmal die richtigen Worte einfallen.  
  
Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Es hatte begonnen zu regnen und tauchte den Himmel nun in einen grauen, traurigen Ton.   
  
Regen hatte aber auch etwas befreiendes fand sie. Sie war oft im Regen spazieren gegangen, das Gefühl von Wasser auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Lange stand sie am Fenster und starrte hinaus in den Regen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte sie zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren. Den Job im Ministerium annehmen. Dann hätte sie zumindest nicht mehr eine leere Wohnung zu der sie zurückkehrte. Auf Olivers Beerdigung hatten ihre Eltern ihr diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Katie konnte sich noch gut an die Szene erinnern, die sie ihren Eltern gemacht hatte.  
  
Niemals hatte sie gesagt. Niemals wollte sie Oliver und ihr zu Hause aufgeben.  
  
Und trotzdem dachte sie jetzt darüber nach.  
  
Als sie sich vom Fenster wegdrehte blickte sie sich in ihrer Wohnung um.  
  
Das war ihr Reich, ihr zu Hause. Eine kleine Wohnung, ein Wohnzimmer und ein Schlafzimmer, eine schmale Küche, gerade groß genug für zwei Personen und ein Badezimmer mit genug Platz für eine Badewanne. Aber es war ihrs.  
  
Warum sollte sie diese Freiheit aufgeben? Nein, sie würde es nicht machen. Sie würde hier bleiben, hier glücklich sein, so wie sie es mit Oliver gewesen war.  
  
Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und begann an dem Brief an P. zu schreiben. Es schien, als würden ihr die richtigen Worte jetzt nur so zufliegen. Und es dauerte weniger als eine halbe Stunde bis sie eine Eule mit dem Brief auf den Weg schickte. Gespannt darauf, wann sie eine Antwort erwarten würde.  
  
„Lieber P., ich habe mich sehr über ihre netten Zeilen gefreut. Mein Name ist Cat, zumindest mein Spitznamen. Sie haben recht, Namen sind Schall und Rauch. Auch ich liebe Musik, aber genauso die einfachen Dinge des Lebens. Ich habe heute lange am Fenster gestanden und den Regen beobachtet, bevor ich die richtigen Worte für diesen Brief fand. Auf eine Brieffreundschaft zu antworten ist gleichzeitig einfach und schwer. Einfach, weil man der Person unvoreingenommen begegnen kann. Schwer, weil man nicht weiß, ob man die richtigen Worte findet. Ich hoffe doch sie gefunden zu haben. Erzählen sie mehr über sich, wenn sie möchten. Ich höre den Menschen gerne zu. Über mich gibt es nicht viel zu berichten. Ich bin 21 Jahre alt und stehe doch, die meiste Zeit, mit den Beinen fest im Leben. Aber was langweile ich sie damit. Ich finde, für heute sollte ich es kurz halten. In Erwartung einer Antwort. Cat.", las Percy den Brief, den vor einer halben Stunde, eine Eule beinah in seine Tomatensuppe hatte fallen lassen, wenn Percy ihn nicht so schnell gefangen hatte.  
  
Diese Eule war schlimmer als Errol fand er. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte.)  
  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest und danke auch für die lieben Reviews.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Fortsetzung zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Katie war noch ganz verschlafen als sie noch im Pyjama in die Küche schlurfte um Teewasser aufzusetzen.   
  
Man konnte meinen, dass Katie ein Morgenmuffel war, was ja auch stimmte.   
  
Oliver hatte sie mehr als einmal mit einem Eimer Eiswasser wecken müssen, ansonsten würde sie wohl immer noch schlafen.   
  
Wie sie es jetzt ohne seine Weckrituale vor Mittag aus dem Bett schaffte war ihr ein Mysterium.  
  
Ein wiederholtes Klopfen an die Fensterscheibe ließ sie aufsehen.  
  
Eine braune Eule schwirrte nervös vor ihrem Fenster hin und her. Schnell ließ Katie diese hinein und befreite sie von dem Brief, den die Eule trug.  
  
„Von P.?" fragte sie sich ungläubig.  
  
Sie hatte nicht mit einer schnelle Antwort gerechnet. Aber Percy hatte sich gleich nachdem er ihren Brief bekommen hatte sofort hingesetzt und auf ihren Brief erwidert. Er war einfach so. Er schob nichts lange vor sich her, auch nicht die Beantwortung dieses Briefes. Ausserdem hatte er sowieso nichts besseres vorgehabt am Abend. Außer vielleicht seine Umhänge erneut nach Farben zu sortieren oder seinen Bücherschrank nach Alphabet anzuordnen. Da war die Beantwortung dieses Briefes doch ein besserer Zeitvertreib gewesen.  
  
„Liebe Cat, ich war doch sehr erfreut festzustellen, dass sie auf meinen Brief geantwortet haben. Wo sie doch sicher hunderte bekommen haben. Viel gibt es nicht über mich zu berichten. Das nervöse, kleine Etwas, dass meinen Brief ihnen gebracht hat ist meine Eule Brownie. Ich nehme an, ihr Brief wurde von ihrer Eule gebracht. Sie sollten dem Tier Flugunterricht geben, oder zumindest Landungen mit ihm üben, da er sich als Ziel meine Tomantensuppe ausgesucht hatte. Ein Glück für meine schnellen Reflexe, ansonsten hätten sie jetzt eine rote Eule. Was mögen sie für Bücher? Ich habe einiges an Muggelliteratur gelesen. Ich liebe Louisa May Alcott, aber erzählen sie es keinem weiter. Haben sie Kleine Frauen von ihr gelesen. Ein Buch, dass ich sehr empfehlen kann. Auch ich mag den Regen. Man sagt, er wäscht einen rein. Ich weiß nicht, ob das auf die Sünden, die man begangen hat, zutrifft. Es wäre schön, wenn so etwas gehen würde. In Erwartung einer Antwort. P."  
  
Den Brief hatte er abgeschickt ohne ihn noch einmal zu lesen, ihn hätte sonst der Mut verlassen. Diese ganze Brieffreundschaft war so untypisch, für beide.  
  
Die beiden Brieffreunde, die die Identität des anderen nicht kannten, waren so verschieden wie Sonne und Mond.   
  
Vielleicht war aber das Geheimnis dieser Identität das, was diese Brieffreundschaft zusammenhalten würde?  
  
„Louisa May Alcott.", murmelte Katie.  
  
Sie hatte von der Autorin einmal gehört, aber damals war sie noch in die Muggel-Schule gegangen. Sie würde sich das Buch besorgen und es lesen.  
  
Zwei Tage später erst fand sie leider erst wieder die Zeit auf den letzten Brief von P. zu antworten.  
  
Percy war den ganzen letzten Tag total nervös gewesen. Cat hatte ihm nicht geantwortet.   
  
Während er jetzt zu Hause an seinem Schreibtisch saß und an einem Bericht über das Für und Wieder des Unterrichts alter Sprachen an Zauberschule schrieb, wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zum Fenster. Er hoffte, dass Cat ihn nicht vergessen hatte oder schlimmer noch, seinen Brief langweilig gefunden hatte und ihm nun nicht mehr schreiben wollte.  
  
Als er endlich dieses landungsunfähige Etwas von Eule auf seine Wohnung zufliegen war, war er mit drei Schritten am Fenster um die Eule zu empfangen. Cat hatte ihn also nicht vergessen.  
  
Er freute sich wie jemand, der seinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, dass er an der Zauberschule aufgenommen war. Nur war dieses Gefühl noch viel aufregender. Nicht das Percy Weasley in die Briefe oder die ihm unbekannte Schreiberin verliebt war, nein, es war einfach nur, dass er wieder menschlichen Kontakt hatte.   
  
Sicher, er könnte zu seiner Familie zurückkehren, dann hätte er auch wieder menschlichen Kontakt, aber er wollte noch am Boden kriechen und um Vergebung bitten. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Familie das von ihm erwartete, schließlich hatte er ihnen damals sehr weh getan.  
  
Um sich abzulenken öffnete er Cats Brief.  
  
„Hallo P., ich habe mir gleich nach ihrem Brief Kleine Frauen gekauft. Sie hatten mich neugierig gemacht. Es ist jetzt der zweite Brief, den ich ihnen schreibe. Ich frage mich immer, soll ich ihnen dies oder das von mir erzählen oder sollten wir es bei dem Nichtwissen belassen? Vielleicht ist es ja so, dass wir einander kennen und in Wirklichkeit nicht ausstehen können, dann wäre es besser, nicht die Brieffreundschaft zu zerstören. Wie es auch sei, meine Arbeit lässt es nicht immer zu sofort auf ihre Briefe zu antworten. Ich dachte, es wäre am besten ihnen sofort zu erklären, warum ich nicht sofort geantwortet habe. Eine Frage, eine persönliche, möchte ich ihnen doch stellen. Ihre Eule, wieso heißt sie Brownie? Nach dem Muggel-Gebäck? Cat."  
  
Percy musste lachen. Brownie nach einem Muggel-Gebäck benannt?   
  
Er würde ihr mit seinem nächsten Brief erklären, dass Brownies kleine Hausgeister sind, die ihren Namen der braunen Kluft eines Knechtes verdanken, die sie gewöhnlich tragen. Die schottische Mythologie beschreibt Brownies als gutmütige und hilfsbereite Wesen, welche die Frau des Hauses dadurch erfreuen, daß sie ihr die Hausarbeit verrichten. Als Dank akzeptieren sie ausschließlich eine Schüssel Milch, jede andere Art der Belohnung würde sie jedoch für immer vertreiben. Bei aller Gutmütigkeit sind Brownies sehr empfindlich. Jede Art von Neckerei beleidigt sie zutiefst und sie rächen sich bitterböse an der Person, die sie gekränkt hat.  
  
Percy war damals mehr durch Zufall auf diesen Namen gestoßen. Er hatte Brownie in Schottland gekauft und er hatte einen Namen gewollt, der zu ihm passte, na ja und Brownie war auch sehr ordentlich, wenn das eine Eule überhaupt sein konnte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, als er durch die Winkelgasse zur Arbeit ging, stieß er fast mit seiner Mutter zusammen.  
  
Sprachlos starrten sie einander an. Blaue Augen blickten in blaue Augen. Doch bevor Molly Weasley etwas zu ihrem Sohn sagen konnte, war der schnellen Schrittes in der Menge wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Percy.", sagte sie leise.  
  
Wie gerne hätte Molly ihren Sohn wieder in die Arme geschlossen. Sicher, jeder von ihnen hatte seinen Stolz, aber konnte man den nicht auch mal vergessen? Sie hatte ihm schon so lange verziehen. Blut war schließlich dicker als Wasser.  
  
„Ist was Molly?" hörte sie ihren Mann einen Moment später hinter sich sagen.  
  
„Es ist nichts, Arthur-Schatz.", log Molly, wollte sie ihren Mann doch nicht aufregen.  
  
„Ich dachte du hättest"  
  
„Wir müssen noch Wolle für die Pullover kaufen. Ich brauche noch blau für Draco, lila für Angelina und grün für Alicia."  
  
Angelina, Alicia und Draco gehörten jetzt auch zur Weasley-Familie. Draco wurde damals, nachdem seine Eltern ihn verstoßen hatte, in ihrer Familie aufgenommen. Er machte ihre Ginny glücklich und das war das Wichtigste für sie.  
  
Ach wenn doch alle ihre Kinder glücklich werden würde. Bei Bill und Charlie hatte sie diese Hoffnung aufgegeben, die waren zu alt um auf Mutters Rat zu hören sich eine nette Frau zum heiraten zu suchen, Fred und George hatten Angelina und Alicia, Ron war mitten im Auror-Training, wollte aber Luna Lovegood einen Heiratsantrag machen, wenn die Zeit reif war und Ginny und Draco waren auch sehr ,sehr glücklich.   
  
Nur von ihrem Percy wusste sie es nicht. Percy war immer ihr Sorgenkind gewesen. Sie würde ihm wieder einen Pullover stricken, ihn wieder abschicken und hoffen, dass er ihn dieses mal nicht zurückschicken würde. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte.)  
  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee! Die Grabinschrift stammt aus PEARL HARBOR, die Rechte dafür liegen bei TOUCHSTONE PICTURES und JERRY BRUCKHEIMER FILMS.  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.   
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Im Moment lag Katie Bell in ihrer Wohnung auf der Couch und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen, aber so richtig konnte sie sich nicht darauf konzentrieren.   
  
Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, wanderten zu P., den sie nicht kannte und doch das Gefühl hatte, ihn ihr halbes Leben zu kennen.   
  
Vielleicht sollte sie ihm das schreiben? Sie schrieben einander Briefe, die so klangen, als würden sie sich wirklich Jahre kennen. Es war für Katie gut, wieder einen Menschen zu haben, dem sie ihre Gedanken anvertrauen konnte, ohne Angst zu haben, das man sie auslachte.   
  
Wie oft hatten Angelina und Alicia doch gelacht, wenn Katie ihnen von ihren hochtrabenden Plänen erzählt hatte. Zu oft, als das sie ihren Freundinnen jetzt alles erzählte.   
  
Sie würden sie wieder nur auslachen. Sicher, die zwei waren die besten Freundinnen, die man sich vorstellen konnte, aber manchmal wurden sie Katie zuviel.  
  
Sie merkte nicht wie ihr das Buch aus der Hand fiel, so war sie in Gedanken vertieft.  
  
Irgendwann, sie hatte gedankenversunken jetzt bestimmt eine oder zwei Stunden dagelegen, stand sie plötzlich auf, nahm ihren Umhang, der so aussah wie ein Mantel, deswegen in der Muggel-Welt keine unnötigen Blicke auf sich zog, und machte sich auf zu Olivers Grab.   
  
Sie musste einfach aus ihrer Wohnung raus, zu einem Menschen, der sie verstand.   
  
Wenn sie schon nicht so in Olivers Nähe sein konnte, dann wollte sie zumindest an seinem Grab sein und ihm nahe zu sein.  
  
Der Friedhof, Oliver Grab, war zu ihrer Zufluchtsstätte geworden.   
  
Lange stand sie am Grab.   
  
Leise las sie die ihr bekannte Inschrift:   
  
Oliver Wood – Sohn, Freund, Geliebter.  
  
Ich stieg höher als die Vögel   
  
Doch hörte nie ihren Gesang   
  
Mein Leben war ein Winter   
  
In das durch dich der Frühling kam  
  
„Weißt du," sprach sie leise, „Manchmal tut jeder Tag weh. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich mit dir gestorben wäre, aber dann erinnere ich mich wieder an deine Worte. Lebe das Leben für uns beide. Ich habe es dir versprochen, aber es ist so hart."  
  
Lange noch stand sie an seinem Grab, dachte an die Vergangenheit, die schöne Zeit mit ihm, an den Tod.  
  
Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.   
  
Als Katie später nach Hause lief, wusste sie nicht, wie lange sie auf dem Friedhof gewesen war. Vielleicht Stunden.  
  
Sie wollte nicht zurück in ihre leere Wohnung, noch nicht. Sie wusste einen Ort, wo sie jetzt hingehen wollte. In die Winkelgasse, zu Fred und George. Die würden sie schon ein wenig ablenken, sie aus ihrer Melancholie holen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.  
  
Katie war so in Gedanken als sie den Tropfenden Kessel betrat, dass sie erst bemerkte, dass sie mit jemanden zusammengestoßen war, als sie beide auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
Als Katie aufsah, sah sie in ein paar blauer Augen, dann bemerkte sie die schief sitzende Brille und das rote Haar. Unverkennbar, ein Weasley. Percy Weasley.  
  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen.", fuhr Percy wütend Katie an und stand auf, ohne auch nur den Anschein zu machen, als würde er ihr hoch helfen.  
  
„Kann man dich genauso fragen."  
  
„Katie Bell.", begann Percy, er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, so als wolle er eine seiner Schulsprecherreden schwingen.  
  
„Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts und du bist nicht mehr Schulsprecher, Weasley, also spar dir deine Sprüche.", unterbrach ihn Katie, die inzwischen aufgestanden war.  
  
Bevor Percy auch nur etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war Katie an ihm vorbei und auf ihrem Weg in die Winkelgasse. Sie wollte zu Fred und George.  
  
Die Beiden brachten sie immer zum Lachen. Und das war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.   
  
Vielleicht aber auch, sollte sie lieber nach Hause gehen und P. schreiben?   
  
Aber nein, er wusste nichts von ihrem Schmerz. Sie hatte ihm nicht vom Tod ihrer großen Liebe berichtet. Manche Geheimnisse sollte man für sich behalten.  
  
Langsam betrat sie den Scherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge.  
  
George und Fred waren gerade dabei, die Regale aufzufüllen. Sie waren mit Leib und Seele Ladenbesitzer und Erfinder. Ein Großteil ihrer Kunden befand sich in Hogwarts.  
  
„Hallo.", grüßte Katie die beiden.  
  
„Katie Bell!" riefen beide gleichzeitig.  
  
„Na, habt ihr wieder etwas neues erfunden um Snape in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?" fragte Katie.  
  
„Zauberkessel die explodieren.", erklärte Fred  
  
„Sie sehen aus wie echte Kessel.", meinte George.  
  
„Und ihr verkauft die an Hogwartsschüler, damit diese sie im Zaubertränke-Unterricht explodieren lassen können und Snape irgendwann an einem Herzinfarkt dahinraffen wird.", sagte Katie.  
  
„Brilliant, dass könnte von uns sein.", meinte Fred.  
  
„Das ihr ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen könnt."  
  
„Sag bloß du hast Mitleid mit ihm.", sagte George.  
  
Katie hatte früher den Zaubertränkeunterricht immer geliebt. Nicht das es einer bemerkt hätte.   
  
Wäre sie nicht zu den LONDON COMETS gegangen, sie hätte an einer der Universitäten Zaubertränke studiert.  
  
„Wie geht es eurer Mutter?" wechselte Katie schnell das Thema.  
  
„Vor einiger Zeit ist sie mit Percy zusammengestoßen, dass hat sie etwas durcheinander gebracht. Irgendwie vermisst sie ihn. Na ja, wir nicht."  
  
„Er ist euer Bruder."  
  
„Unser werter Bruder ist sich zu fein für unsere Gesellschaft. Drei Jahre ist es jetzt her, dass wir ihn gesehen haben. . . . Katie, er hatte alle Zeit der Welt zurückzukommen und um Vergebung zu bitten."  
  
„Manchmal ist es schwer um Vergebung zu bitten. Vielleicht sollte einer von euch den ersten Schritt machen.", schlug sie vor.  
  
„So weise heute.", meinte George.  
  
„Ich war gerade bei Oliver."  
  
Fred und George tauschten wortlose Blicke. Sie wussten was Katie ihnen damit sagte. Bei Oliver gewesen sein ,stand für auf dem Friedhof gewesen zu sein.  
  
Katie war immer noch nicht über seinen Tod hinweg. Sie hatte alles versucht. Ihr Blind-Dates arrangiert, zu fünft etwas unternommen. Aber es schien, als würde sich Katie nach jedem ihrer Versuche mehr und mehr in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückziehen.  
  
„Was hältst du davon, mal zum Essen zu kommen? Mum würde sich freuen. Die ganze Familie trifft sich Sonntags immer zum Essen. Außer Ginny, die ist noch in Hogwarts, aber ihr Freund ist da.", meinte Fred.  
  
Die Zwillinge hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass ihre kleine Schwester den Erzfeind liebte. Molly und Arthur hatten Draco, nachdem er von seinen Eltern verstoßen worden war, wie einen Sohn aufgenommen. Im Sommer hatte er im Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge ausgeholfen, was er noch heute am Samstag oft tat, ansonsten studierte er Alte Runen.   
  
Lange saßen sie noch im Hinterzimmer des Scherzartikelladens zusammen und redeten über alte Zeiten.  
  
Später als Katie nach Hause apparierte hatte sich ihre melancholische Stimmung nicht wirklich gelegt, Fred und George waren nur in der Lage gewesen, ihr ein paar sorgenfreie Stunden zu schenken.  
  
Der Schmerz der Zukunft und Trauer lag immer noch schwer auf ihren Schultern. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte.)  
  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!   
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.   
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Den Brief, den Percy am nächsten Morgen kurz nach dem Frühstück erhielt ,stimmte ihn sehr nachdenklich.   
  
Das erste Mal musste er lange über eine Antwort auf die erhaltenen Zeilen nachdenken. Sie waren so voller Traurigkeit und Schmerz, sie spiegelten seine Gefühle wieder.  
  
„ Lieber P., Man sagt, die Menschen können nicht immer das haben was sie wollen, egal wie sehr sie es sich wünschen und trotzdem gibt es immer wieder Wünsche die in Erfüllung gehen. Ich frage mich immer, warum kann mein Wunsch dann nicht in Erfüllung gehen? Ist es zuviel verlangt, ihn noch einmal zu sehen? Ich habe vor einem Jahr meinen Lebenspartner verloren. Er wurde getötet. Ich kann noch heute nicht wirklich darüber sprechen. Er fehlt mir sehr. Ich bin so einsam. Diese Einsamkeit ist auch der Grund, warum ich die Anzeige aufgegeben hatte. Ich dachte, ich sollte mit ihnen ehrlich sein und ihnen das schreiben. Cat. PS: Warum ist das Leben manchmal so grausam?"  
  
Katie war so durcheinander gewesen als sie diese Zeilen schrieb. Der Tod von Oliver hatte sie in Depressionen und Melancholie gestürzt.   
  
Sie erwartete nicht mal eine Antwort, sie erwartete nicht einmal, dass P. ihr je wieder schreiben würde.  
  
Und doch, P. schien sie nicht zu verlassen ,wie sie zuerst befürchtet hatte.   
  
Zwei Tage später landete Brownie auf ihrem Tagespropheten mit einem Brief für sie.  
  
„Brownie, er hat mir also doch geschrieben.", sagte Katie und strich der Eule über das Gefieder, „Mal sehen was er schreibt."  
  
Ungeduldig entrollte Katie den Brief.   
  
Ein bisschen fühlte sie sich wie ein Kind, dass auf den Weihnachtsmann wartete, wenn sie seine Briefe bekam, jedenfalls konnte sie das Gefühl, dass die Traurigkeit und Leere in ihrem Herzen für wenige Minuten ersetzte, nicht anders bezeichnen.  
  
„Cat, Leben ist das, was einem zustößt, während man auf die Erfüllung seiner Hoffnungen und Träume wartet. So jedenfalls hat es mir mal ein weiser Lehrer gesagt. Meine Mutter pflegte zu sagen, alles passiert aus einem bestimmten Grund. Ich weiß nicht, was ihnen soviel Schmerz zugefügt hat, dass sie den Mut verloren haben. Ich weiß, es gibt nichts, womit man den Tod eines geliebten Menschen, besser reden kann. Ich kann ihren Schmerz nachfühlen. Ich habe vor Jahren durch einen dummen Fehler meine ganze Familie verloren. Ich glaube ins uns haben sich zwei einsame Seelen gefunden. P."  
  
P. hatte recht, dachte sie.   
  
Zwei einsame Seelen.   
  
Sie hatten einander gesucht und gefunden.  
  
Sie hatte Oliver bei einer Todesserattacke verloren, als er sich schützend vor sie stellte. Oliver war für sie gestorben, vielleicht war das auch ein Grund, warum sie sich manchmal nicht im Spiegel ansehen konnte. Zu groß waren doch die Schuldgefühle. Wäre Oliver nicht zwischen sie und den Todesser gesprungen, dann würde er noch leben.   
  
Das dies aber dann sie das Leben gekostet hätte, wollte Katie nicht einsehen.  
  
Sie war Schuld am Tod von Oliver Wood und nicht der Todesser, der den tödlichen Fluch auf sie geschossen hatte. So glaubte sie zumindest.  
  
P. hatte seine gesamte Familie verloren. Auch er kannte diesen Schmerz einen geliebten Menschen verloren zu haben. Auch er hatte Schuld an dem Verlust wie er geschrieben hatte.   
  
Sie wurden einander immer ähnlicher.  
  
Die Briefe persönlicher und länger.   
  
Das Verständnis füreinander wuchs. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch für die lieben Reviews.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Es war, als würde Katie langsam wieder aufblühen.  
  
Leben kehrte wieder in sie zurück.  
  
Langsam, nach dieser depressiven Phase ,schien das Leben in Katie Bell zurückzukehren. Es war zwar nicht so, als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt und damit wäre alles Trübsal und Schmerz verschwunden.  
  
Der erste ,dem es wohl auffiel ,war ihr Trainer.  
  
Katies alter Kampfgeist, den sie noch bis zu Olivers Tod gehabt hatte, war wieder in sie zurückgekehrt. Sie flog wieder wie der Teufel. Nicht, dass sie ihre Arbeit und das Training während des letzten Jahres vernachlässigt hatte, aber irgendwie hatte da immer der entsprechende Pfiff gefehlt.  
  
Es war verblüffend. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt Okay, vielleicht doch nicht so, aber die Menschen, die Katie von früher kannten, merkten, dass die alte Katie Bell zurück war.  
  
Sie war nicht mehr unkonzentriert, traurig oder abgelenkt während eines Trainings. Sie scherzte wieder mit ihren Kollegen.  
  
Sie hatte wieder dieses Funkeln in den Augen, etwas, was man seit einem Jahr nicht mehr in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Es war so ein Funkeln, dass Verliebte hatten.  
  
Aber in wen war Katie wohl verliebt?  
  
Zur Überraschung ihrer Freunde, Fred und George, die sie zu einem Familienessen geschleift hatten, lachte sie das erste Mal seit Olivers Tod wieder.  
Ron hatte einen Witz erzählt, den er beim Auror- Training aufgeschnappt hatte.  
  
„Und, wie geht es dir, Katie?" erkundigte sich Mrs. Weasley.  
„Ganz gut."  
  
Es war ja nur eine halbe Lüge. Es ging ihr ja ganz gut, im weitesten Sinne.  
  
„Wie geht es Ginny?" wechselte Katie das Thema.  
„Sie vermisst ihren Liebsten.", sagte Ron mit einen gewissen Unterton in der Stimme, der jeden erahnen ließ, dass er mit der Wahl seiner Schwester nicht einverstanden war.  
  
Ginny Weasley hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden.  
  
Draco, der von seinen Eltern verstoßen und enterbt worden war, lebte nun bei Molly und Arthur Weasley, apparierte jeden Tag zu Universität und half im Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George aus. Er war mit offenen Armen im Kreise der Weasleys aufgenommen worden. Da er jetzt kein Malfoy mehr war, sich auch nicht mehr so nennen durfte, trug er nun den Namen seiner neuen Familie, Draco Weasley.  
  
Die beiden hatten ihr Glück ineinander gefunden. Katie drückte ihnen die Daumen, dass es ewig hielt.  
  
Auch Katie wollte eines Tages wieder glücklich sein, so glücklich wie sie es mit Oliver gewesen war und wie Draco und Ginny es jetzt waren.  
  
Katie freute sich die nächste Zeit abends immer nach Hause zu kommen.  
Diese Brieffreundschaft tat ihr sehr gut.  
  
Jeden zweiten Tag kam eine Eule mit einer Nachricht von ihrem Brieffreund. Er schrieb immer so nette Zeilen, die inzwischen Katies schlechte Laune, wenn sie sich mal wieder geärgert hatte, einfach vertrieb.  
  
Es war wieder so wie früher. Jedenfalls fast.  
  
Angelina und Alicia, denen sie nach reiflicher Überlegung von ihrem Brieffreund erzählt hatte, schienen kein Verständnis dafür zu haben.  
  
Sie meinten nur, dass Katie sich lieber jemanden Richtigen suchen sollte, als einen Unbekannten.  
  
Sie hatten gemeint, vielleicht ist ihr sogenannter Traumprinz ja ein Todesser, ein Verrückter oder Marcus Flint.  
  
Marcus Flint war ihr während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts wie ein liebeskranker Verrückter gefolgt.  
  
Sie hoffte, dass ihr Brieffreund ein normaler Durchschnittszauberer war und kein Verrückter.  
Ihr Traumprinz war er nicht. Diesen Titel hatte nur einer getragen.  
  
„Lieber P., ich habe in den letzten Tagen das Schreiben ein wenig vernachlässigt, dabei gab es einiges, was ich ihnen hätte schreiben wollen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte ich ihnen alles sagen, als bräuchte ich keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen haben. Es ist schon seltsam, wir kennen einander nicht, haben einander nie gesehen und doch vertraue ich ihnen. Cat."  
  
Percy ließ den Brief sinken.  
  
Vor 20 Minuten war eine flatterige Eule in sein offenes Wohnzimmer geflogen, er hatte sie sofort erkannt, es war Cats Eule. Ein verrückter Vogel. Er hatte sie heimlich Errol 2 getauft, in Anlehnung an die verstorbene Familieneule der Weasleys. Er würde Cat endlich mal nach dem Namen ihrer Eule fragen.  
  
Jedes mal wenn eine Eule in sein Zimmer flog, dann hatte er ein so nervöses Flattern im Bauch. So als wenn Schmetterlinge darin herumflogen. Er war jedes Mal ein wenig enttäuscht, wenn es sich nicht um Cats Eule handelte.  
  
So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Nicht mal während der Sommer als er sich mit Penelope Briefe schrieb.  
  
Es gab einfach Dinge, die konnte man nicht erklären, die waren einfach so.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, stellte das Weinglas ab und begann auf Cats Brief zu antworten.  
  
„Liebe Cat, ich freue mich immer wenn sie mir schreiben. Täglich stehe ich am Fenster und erwarte ihre Eule. Wie heißt sie eigentlich? Ihre kleine nervöse Eule erinnert mich an die Eule meiner Eltern. Wissen Sie, dass sie die erste sind, mit der ich über meine Familie gesprochen habe? Ich habe bis vor kurzem nicht gemerkt, wie weh es mir tut über meine Familie zu reden. P."  
  
Percy ließ die Feder sinken. Ja, er vermisste seine Familie. Er vermisste seine Eltern, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron und Ginny. Sie fehlten ihm alle.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er wieder nach Hause gehen.  
  
Aber würde man ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen?  
Den verlorenen Sohn wieder in ihrer Mitte aufnehmen?  
  
Percy wusste es nicht. Erst jetzt realisierte er seine Fehler, die er einst gemacht hatte. Er hatte seine Familie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Alles wofür seine Eltern gekämpft hatten mit Füßen getreten. Ihre Ansichten und Lebenserfahrung belächelt.  
  
Eine Träne rann über sein Gesicht und noch eine.  
  
Percy weinte um die Familie, die er vielleicht für immer verloren hatte. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Ein paar Tage später ging Percy allein durch die Winkelgasse.  
  
Er blieb wenige Meter vor dem Scherzartikelladen seiner Brüder Fred und George stehen. Sollte er dort reingehen?  
  
Cat hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Er war in seiner Hosentasche. Percy kannte ihn auswendig. Er war vielleicht der schönste und wichtigste Brief ,den er je bekommen hatte, noch wichtiger als sein Hogwarts-Brief.  
Er hatte ihn nachdenklich gemacht, dieser Brief.  
  
„Lieber P, ich muss immer wieder ihren letzten Brief lesen. Ihre Zeilen haben mich traurig gemacht. Familie ist das wichtigste im Leben, so etwas wie das Rettungsnetz. Ich kann und will mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist ohne meine Familie leben zu müssen. Ich hoffe sie haben viele schöne Erinnerungen an ihre Familie, die sie im Herzen festgehalten haben. Es ist schlimm, wenn die Familie stirbt und das letzte was man zu ihnen gesagt hat, waren Worte im Zorn" Cat.  
  
Cat hatte Recht.  
  
Er durfte nicht so mit seiner Familie brechen. Die letzten Worte im Zorn gesprochen, dass traf zu. Er würde sich entschuldigen.  
  
Oder doch nicht.  
  
Er konnte nicht in den Scherzartikelladen reingehen und so tun als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Percy hatte es am morgen geglaubt. Er hatte geglaubt es würde so einfach sein.  
  
Leben war nicht einfach.  
  
Percy machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder zurück zu seiner Wohnung. Aber er würde wiederkommen.  
  
Jetzt, wo Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und der Familie so kurz vor der Tür stand, da merkte er wie sehr ihm ein Mensch in seinem Leben fehlte, seine Familie. Er hatte Cat, mit der er sich regelmäßig Briefe schrieb.  
  
Er würde ihr mit dem nächsten Brief ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk senden. Immerhin schrieben sie sich schon ein halbes Jahr, es hatte sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entwickelt.  
  
Er würde ihr etwas nettes kaufen. Vielleicht eine Feder. Oder ein Buch. Cat hatte erwähnt das sie Muggel-Literatur liebte.  
  
Als er abends nach Hause kam hatte er Cat einen schwarzen Seidenschal gekauft. Er hatte ihn gesehen und wollte ihr einfach etwas hübsches kaufen. Percy hoffte ,das sie sein Geschenk nicht falsch verstand.  
  
Und am anderen Ende der Stadt gingen Katie genau dieselben Dinge durch den Kopf. Auch sie hatte etwas für ihren Brieffreund gekauft. Ein Tagebuch.  
Sie wollte, dass er etwas hatte, dem er seine Gedanken anvertrauen konnte, wenn sie einander keine Briefe mehr schreiben würden.  
  
Zwei Tage später landete Brownie mit einem Brief und einem Päckchen auf Katies Bett.  
  
Müde öffnete sie erst das eine Auge um zu sehen, wer sie so früh geweckt hatte.  
  
„Brownie.", sagte Katie freudig und riss die Augen auf.  
  
„Liebe Cat, das Päckchen enthält eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit für sie, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich wollte ihnen eine Freude machen, nach all dem Schmerz, der ihnen wiederfahren ist. Bitte öffnen sie es erst Weihnachten. P."  
  
„Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk.", entfuhr es ihr.  
  
Katie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah das kleine, in grünem Seidenpapier gewickelte Päckchen lange an. Sie würde nachher Brownie mit einer Antwort zurückschicken und mit ihrem Geschenk für ihn.  
  
Hatten sie beide also wieder dasselbe gedacht.  
  
„Warte Brownie, du kannst meinen Brief gleich mitnehmen."  
  
Katie legte das Päckchen auf den Nachtschrank und holte ein Blatt Pergament und ihre Feder aus dem Schubfach ihres Nachtschranks.  
  
„Lieber P., danke für das Geschenk, ich werde es unter meinen Weihnachtsbaum legen und erst Weihnachten öffnen. Es scheint so, dass wir beide dasselbe gedacht haben. Auch ich habe ihnen etwas gekauft um ihnen an Weihnachten eine Freude zu machen. Wie werden sie es verbringen? Weihnachten meine ich, jetzt wo sie keine Familie haben. Sie müssen nicht antworten, wenn ihnen meine Frage zuviel Schmerz bereitet. Für mich ist es das zweite Weihnachten, dass ich ohne meinen Verlobten verbringe. Ich weiß noch, dass erste habe ich die ganze Zeit geweint. Es tat so verdammt weh und der Schmerz ist immer noch nicht weg, er ist nur leichter zu ertragen. Cat."  
  
„Hier Brownie, flieg zurück und bring ihm mein Geschenk.", sagte Katie zu der Eule und beobachtete wie diese mit dem Brief und dem Geschenk zu P. flog. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Encanto ist Spanisch und bedeutet Zauber (sagt jedenfalls mein Wörterbuch).  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Weihnachten kam und mit ihm ein selbstgestrickter Pullover seiner Mutter.  
  
Diesesmal schickte Percy ihn nicht zurück. Er würde ihn behalten, anziehen.  
  
Es war der erste Schritt, sich wieder mit seiner Familie zu versöhnen. Er erinnerte sich, wie er vor einigen Jahren in Wut den Pullover zurückgeschickt hatte. Diesesmal nicht, diesesmal würde er ihn behalten.  
  
Cats Briefe und vor allem ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Sie wussten soviel voneinander. Percy wollte sie endlich kennenlernen.  
  
Während Percy mehr auf seiner Couch lag als saß, das Weinglas in der Hand und die Worte, die Cat ins das Tagebuch, das sie ihm geschickt hatte, las, dachte er, wie Cat wohl war.  
  
Er hatte genaue Vorstellungen – groß, blond, bestimmt hatte sie die passenden veilchenblauen Augen dazu. Vielleicht arbeitete sie im Ministerium oder in St. Mungos. Cat klang so gebildet. Er wunderte sich, ob sie vielleicht auch in Hogwarts gewesen war oder eine andere elitäre Zauberschule wie Durmstrang oder Beaubaxton.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich bin ich ihr schon oft begegnet.", sagte Percy zu seiner Eule.  
  
Percy würde sich also nachher hinsetzten und Cat ein Treffen vorschlagen. Ein Treffen, keine Verabredung.  
  
Und so tat er es. Percy setzte sich wie gewohnt an seinen Schreibtisch und griff zu Pergament und Feder, ein schon allabendliches Ritual und begann Cat zu schreiben.  
  
„Liebe Cat, ich habe mich sehr über das Tagebuch gefreut, hoffe ich doch, dass ich nicht bald dafür Verwendung finden werde und unsere Brieffreundschaft noch lange halten wird. Das lässt mich auch zu dem Grund dieses Briefes kommen. Wir schreiben einander schon sechs Monate, eine lange Zeit für zwei völlig Fremde. Ich möchte so gerne wissen, was für ein Mensch sie sind. Ich möchte sie kennenlernen, Cat, wenn sie mich lassen. Ich dachte an ein unverbindliches Essen im ENCANTO. Bitte schreiben Sie mir, was sie von der Idee halten. Ihr P."  
  
Katie musste lächeln als sie den Brief las. P. wollte also ein Date mit ihr. Nein, ein Treffen, kein Date, korrigierte sie ihre Gedanken.  
  
Ja, sie würde ihn gerne kennenlernen wollen. Wie er wohl war?  
  
Gebildet, höflich, einsam, das hatte sie aus seinen Briefen erfahren. Aber sonst?  
  
Katie hoffte, dass ihr Brieffreund nicht jemand war, der für das Ministerium arbeitete und wenn doch, dann wenigstens als Auror oder zuständig für den Sport. Katie hoffte, dass sie vielleicht auch ihre Liebe zu Quidditch und dem Fliegen gemeinsam hatten.  
  
„Lieber P, gern treffe ich mich mit Ihnen im ENCANTO. Ist übermorgen ihnen zu früh? Falls nicht, würde ich 13:00 Uhr vorschlagen. Ich werde einen Tisch reservieren. Was denken sie, sollten wir als Erkennungszeichen nehmen? Ihre Cat."  
  
So kam es dann, dass man sich zwei Tage später zum Mittagessen vor dem ENCANTO zu treffen.  
  
Percy hatte vorher zwei Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbracht, nicht das er eitel war, aber er wollte einen guten Eindruck auf seine Brieffreundin machen. Er hatte also seine gute schwarze Hose und seinen neusten Weasley-Pullover angezogen, darüber ein schlichter Umhang, nur seine Haare machten ihm etwas Probleme, diese störrischen roten Locken.  
  
Nun stand er mit einer gelben Rose in der Hand vor dem Restaurant und wartete auf Cat, die als Erkennungszeichen eine Tafel Schokolade von Honeydukes in der Hand hielt.  
  
„P." hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Als er sich umdrehte stand er vor Katie Bell, die eine Tafel Schokolade in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Du!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Damit hatte keiner von beiden gerechnet. Percy hatte an jemanden aus dem Ministerium gedacht oder jemand aus St. Mungos, aber doch nicht an eine Quidditchspielerin, noch dazu an KatieBell. Aber ihr ging es genauso, der Perfekte Percy Weasley, dass war nicht gerade der Traum von einem Brieffreund. Wenn man sich noch dazu vorstellte, dass er so wunderbare Zeilen geschrieben hatte.  
  
„Es wäre eine Verschwendung die Reservierung verfallen zu lassen, wenn man bedenkt wie schwer es ist hier einen Tisch zu bekommen.", meinte Percy.  
„Danke, mir ist der Appetit vergangen."  
„Wie sie meinen."  
„So förmlich. Das klang in den Briefen ganz anders."  
„Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, wen ich zu erwarten habe. Hätte ich gewusst, dass eine Quidditchspielerin meine Brieffreundin werden würde, ich hätte nie geantwortet."  
„Peinlich, Weasley?"  
  
Percy erwiderte nichts.  
  
Eben hatte er einfach seinen Frust in seiner Stimme mitschwingen lassen, seine Worte von seinem Ärger führen lassen. Aber eigentlich, Katie war bestimmt eine nettes Mädchen, wenn man sie besser kennen würde. Und er kannte sie eigentlich auch schon. Sie hatten sich lange Briefe geschrieben. Einander ihre Geheimnisse anvertraut.  
  
NEIN. Sie war genau das, was er nie zur Freundin haben wollte. Sie war ein Hitzkopf. Wie seine Brüder.  
  
So jemand wollte er nicht.  
  
Er würde jetzt mit ihr Essen gehen und sie dann nie wieder sehen, diese Briefe verbrennen und damit alle Erinnerungen an diese Brieffreundschaft gleich mit. Ja, dass würde er machen. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Encanto ist Spanisch und bedeutet Zauber (sagt jedenfalls mein Wörterbuch).  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Etwas angespannt war die Situation schon, als Percy Weasley und Katie Bell sich beim Essen im ENCANTO gegenübersaßen.  
  
Schließlich waren sie in Hogwarts damals nicht gerade die besten Freunde gewesen.  
  
Vielleicht würde ein Gespräch die Situation ja auflockern, dachte Percy und fragte Katie das Erstbeste, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam: „Oliver ist also tot?"  
  
Es war wahrscheinlich das Unsensibelste was Percy hätte sagen können.  
  
Katies Hand verkrampften sich um ihr Glas, so als würde es jeden Moment unter dem Druck ihrer Finger zerspringen.  
  
„Ja." „Das habe ich nicht gewusst." „Du hast eine Menge nicht gewusst, Weasley.", zischte Katie.  
„Ich lese regelmäßig den Tagespropheten.", erwiderte Percy.  
  
Katie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Und du denkst, dass reicht? Entschuldige wenn ich dir jetzt mal die Wahrheit sagen muss, aber es gibt Dinge, die stehen nicht im Tagespropheten, zum Beispiel, dass deine Schwester mit Malfoy junior zusammen ist und er sozusagen von deinen Eltern adoptiert wurde." „Ginny und Draco Malfoy."  
  
Katie nickte nur.  
  
„Wie kann so etwas passieren?" Fassungslos schüttelte Percy den Kopf.  
„Ganz einfach Weasley, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau sich lieben...", begann Katie, aber Percy unterbrach sie, bevor sie auch nur im entferntesten zu den Stellen geraten konnte, die ihm rote Ohren bereiteten.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich weiß was du meinst. . . . . Katie, was ist damals mit Oliver passiert?" fragte er dann vorsichtig.  
  
Katie schwieg. Er wusste es doch, sie hatte es ihm doch geschrieben, warum fragte er sie das jetzt wieder?  
  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." „Sicher. Was machst du beruflich?" fragte Percy.  
„Jägerin bei den LONDON COMETS." „Quidditch.", Percy sagte das mit einem Unterton, der vermuten ließ, dass dies für ihn etwas Abartiges darstellte.  
„Ist das so etwas Schlimmes?" „Nein." „Ich dachte schon."  
  
Katie und Percy machten es sich beim Essen nicht einfach.  
  
Es herrschte eine frostige Atmosphäre, die Antipathie, die sie füreinander immer schon empfunden hatten, wurde mal wieder sehr deutlich.  
  
Dabei hatte Katie gedacht gehabt, Percy eine Chance zu geben, alles in allem waren er und Oliver mal Freunde gewesen. Aber als er dann das Gespräch mit dieser verletzenden Frage begann, da schoss sie alle guten Vorsätze in den Wind.  
  
Sie wollte das Essen nur schnell hinter sich bringen, genau wie Percy.  
  
Also schwieg man und verbrachte den Rest des Essen mit Schweigen.  
  
Am Abend lief Percy bestimmt zwei Stunden in seiner Wohnung auf und ab.  
  
Ihm ging das Essen mit Katie nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
Percy hatte eigentlich vorgehabt nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war alle Briefe auf einen Stapel zu tun und mit einem einfachen Incendio anzuzünden.  
  
Aber es war, als würde ihn etwas oder jemand zurückhalten.  
  
Seufzend setzte er sich auf die Couch und betrachtete den Stapel Briefe, bevor er gedankenverloren einen nahm und leise las.  
  
Sie hatten einander soviel anvertraut, ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse.  
  
Konnte er das jetzt alles zerstören, jetzt wo er wusste, dass seine Brieffreundin genau das war, was er nie als Freundin haben wollte?  
  
Wollte er diese Brieffreundschaft wirklich aufgeben?  
  
NEIN!  
  
Percy nahm die Briefe und legte sie wieder fein säuberlich in den Schuhkarton, in dem er sie sowieso schon immer gelagert hatte. Er würde die Briefe aufheben und in Ehren halten. Schließlich erinnerten sie ihn an eine wunderbare Freundschaft.  
  
Eine Freundschaft, die er nicht so schnell aufgeben würde.  
  
Er würde sich hinsetzten und Katie einen Brief schreiben. Ihr alles erklären. Ihr sagen was ihn beschäftigte, nicht das sie es eh schon wusste, aber er fühlte einfach, dass er sich für diese Brieffreundschaft ins Zeug legen musste. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Lieben dank an die, die die FF reviewt haben, an nina1993, Arwen, Mystical Harmonie, Silberstreif, DJEngelchen und Soulsister3000.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Katie hatte ihren Frust über das verpatzte Date, nein, es war nur ein Essen mit ihrem Brieffreund, verbesserte sie ihre Gedanken, eigentlich in Rotwein ertränken wollen. Aber als sie den Muggel-Supermarkt betrat und eigentlich auf das Weinregal zusteuern wollte, führten sie ihre Füße, so als würde sie von einer fremden Macht geführt, zur Tiefkühltruhe.  
  
Katie hatte sich anstelle des Rotweins eine Familienpackung Schokoladeneis gekauft.  
  
Es gab nichts besseres bei Liebeskummer als Schokoladeneis, nicht das Katie verliebt war.  
  
Jetzt saß sie nun vor den Resten ihres Schokoladeneis und dachte über die vergangenen Stunden nach. Vor 24 Stunden war sie ganz aufgeregt gewesen ihren Brieffreund endlich kennen zu lernen. Sie hatte sich alles so schön ausgemalt.  
  
Und dann das!  
  
Sie hätte heulen können. Da entpuppte sich ihr wunderbarer und einfühlsamer Brieffreund als Mister Oberlangweiler Percy Weasley. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?  
  
Katie ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang als das Geräusch einer Eule, die an die geschlossene Fensterscheibe pickte, sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
  
„Brownie?!"  
  
Bestimmt wollte Percy, jetzt wo er wusste ,wer sie war ,sein Weihnachtsgeschenk wiederhaben.  
  
Seufzend öffnete Katie das Fenster und lies Brownie hinein. Neugierig nahm sie den Brief und las ihn.  
  
„Katie, ich habe nachgedacht. Das Essen lief nicht gerade glücklich. Wir haben uns doch in den Briefen so gut verstanden. Ich würde dich gerne heute Nachmittag treffen um zu reden. Percy."  
  
Percy hatte also den Nerv sich mit ihr noch zu treffen. Nach allem was er beim Essen gesagt oder nicht gesagt hatte, wollte er sich noch einmal mit ihr treffen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte sie im die Chance geben ,sich zu erklären?  
  
Schließlich hatte jeder eine zweite Chance verdient, auch Percy Weasley.  
  
Und so kam es, dass nach dem verpatzten Essen Katie einen Tag danach Percy Weasley in einem kleinen Café in der Winkelgasse gegenübersaß.  
  
„Ich wollte mich . . . . Was ich gesagt habe ,war nicht in Ordnung.", sagte Percy.  
„Das stimmt." „Katie, ich habe lange nachgedacht gestern. Weißt du P und Cat haben sich verstanden, warum sollen es nicht auch Percy und Katie?" fragte er.  
  
Katie seufzte. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Percy wollte anscheinend dieser Freundschaft einen zweiten Versuch geben. Wer war sie, die ihm das verwehren würde?  
  
„Cat und P sitzen heute nicht hier.", erwiderte sie.  
„Lass es uns versuchen, bitte." „Percy, dass geht alles etwas schnell. Gestern noch haben wir uns angeschwiegen und heute willst du eine Freundschaft." „Die hatten wir doch schon davor." „Wir waren nie Freunde."  
  
Percy schluckte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte gehofft, dass er endlich einen Freund hatte und dann sagte sie so was.  
  
Auch Katie merkte, dass ihre Worte ihn getroffen hatten. Sie selbst würde, wenn jemand das zu ihr sagen würde ,auch verletzt sein.  
  
„Das habe ich nicht so gemeint.", entschuldigte sich Katie.  
„Du hast es aber gesagt." „Percy, lass mich erklären. Wir sind deswegen heute hier. . . . . Die Zeit von Olivers Tod an war nicht einfach für mich. Ich habe mich zu Hause in meinem Schmerz vergraben. Das würde jeder tun. Ich war einsam. Bin es immer noch. . . . Ich habe eine Mauer um mich gebaut. Irgendwann habe ich diese Anzeige aufgegeben, ich dachte ich würde einen oder zwei Briefe schreiben, mich damit auf andere Gedanken bringen. Aber dann las ich deinen Brief. Ich wusste damals nicht das er von dir ist und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich es gewusst, ich hätte nicht geantwortet." „Es will eben keiner etwas mit Mister Oberlangweilig zu tun haben.", sagte er bitter.  
„Percy, wir sind so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. . . . Aber guck deine Schwester und Malfoy an, sie sind der Beweis dafür, dass Gegensätze einander anziehen.", sagte Katie und legte ihre Hand auf seine.  
  
Percy drehte seine Hand um, so dass sich ihre Finger ineinander verflochten.  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du meine Brieffreundin wirst, ich hätte dir nicht geschrieben.", gab Percy zu.  
  
Katie lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Lass uns spazieren gehen." „Aber nicht hier. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.", sagte Percy.  
  
Gemeinsam apparierten sie zu einem Park oder Wald, einem Ort, den Katie noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Keiner von Beiden sagte ein Wort, als sie plötzlich Hand in Hand einen Hügel hinaufliefen. Es fühlte sich so einfach richtig an.  
  
„Komm mit, ich muss dir etwas zeigen.", sagte er.  
„Was?"  
„Meinen Lieblingsort hier. Die Aussicht ist atemberaubend.", meinte Percy.  
„Deinen Lieblingsort?"  
„Ja, wenn ich nachdenken möchte, alleine sein möchte, wenn mich etwas sehr bewegt hat, dann komme ich hierher und entspanne mich, hier kann ich nachdenken.", erklärte er, als er kurz darauf mit ihr an seinem Lieblingsort ankam.  
  
Es war die Spitze des Hügels, von der man eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die Landschaft hatte, die so schneebedeckt vor einem lag. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Liebe dank für die Reviews.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander. Ganz dicht, ihre Hände berührten einander und doch hielten sie sich nicht an den Händen.  
  
„Es ist wirklich schön hier.", erklärte Katie.  
  
Percy nickte nur.  
  
Er hatte diesen Ort vor Jahren entdeckt, er kehrte immer wieder an ihn zurück wenn er alleine sein wollte und nun teilte er diesen Ort mit Katie, einem Menschen, den er in seiner Hogwarts-Zeit nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte und doch war sie ihm jetzt zu einem sehr wichtigen Menschen in seinem Leben geworden, so wichtig, dass er sich ihre Freundschaft schon fast nicht mehr wegdenken konnte.  
  
Sie waren beide beinah so verrückt gewesen, wenn man es als verrückt bezeichnen konnte, zu glauben, dass zwar P. und Cat Freunde sein konnte, aber Percy und Katie nicht.  
  
Zum Glück hatten beide eingesehen, dass es den Versuch wert war, auch dieser Freundschaft eine Chance zu geben.  
  
„Als du dich mit deiner Familie verkracht hast...", begann Katie.  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden.", unterbrach er sie.  
„Warum? Percy, du hast mir von deiner Familie geschrieben. Du hast geschrieben, dass du sie durch einen dummen Fehler verloren hast. Nicht alle haben die Möglichkeit ihre Fehler wieder gut zu machen, du schon. Du hast deine Familie noch."  
  
Percy seufzte.  
  
Katie schien ihn einfach nicht zu verstehen. Nach allem was passiert war konnte er doch nicht einfach wieder bei seiner Familie auftauchen und so tun als wäre nichts passiert.  
  
„Wenn das so einfach wäre.", meinte er.  
„Dann mach es dir einfach. Percy, schreib deinen Eltern einen Brief. Das hat bei uns beiden doch auch so gut geklappt. Du kannst in Ruhe über die Dinge nachdenken die du schreiben willst." „Ich weiß nicht." „Versprich mir das du darüber nachdenkst." „Wir sollten gehen, es ist kalt, du frierst.", wechselte er das Thema.  
„Wirst du darüber nachdenken?" „Katie..." „Percy, denkst du darüber nach?" „Meinetwegen."  
  
Percy drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie an. Katies Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, eine rote Wollmütze auf dem Kopf, vermutlich ein Geschenk seiner Mutter. Molly Weasley war bestimmt froh, jemand zu haben, den sie mit roten Sachen bestricken konnte, schließlich hatten alle Weasleys rotes Haar und da sah ein roter Pullover oder eine rote Mütze einfach grauenhaft aus, aber Katie stand die Farbe sehr gut.  
  
Katie war warm angezogen und trotzdem nahmen ihre Lippen eine leichte blaue Farbe an. Fröstelnd rieb sie ihre Händen aneinander, Handschuh hatte sie vergessen.  
  
„Hier.", sagte Percy und hielt ihr seinen linken Handschuh hin.  
„Was soll das?" „Einer für dich, einer für mich und die andere Hand wärmen wir uns so.", meinte er und griff mit seiner linken nach ihrer rechten Hand.  
  
Erneut entstand eine Stille, eine angenehme Stille.  
Percy genoss ihre Gesellschaft. Es war ihm nicht unangenehm ihre Hand zu halten, wenn auch nur um diese warm zu halten. Lange würden sie aber trotzdem nicht mehr hier bleiben können. Katie würde sich irgendwann buchstäblich in einen Eiszapfen verwandeln oder zumindest die Grippe bekommen.  
  
Nur eine Weile waren Percy und Katie noch an seine Lieblingsort geblieben, es war einfach zu kalt. Nun apparierte Percy mit ihr gemeinsam vor ihre Wohnung.  
  
„Danke, dass du heute gekommen bist." „Warum, hättest du gedacht, ich komme nicht?" fragte Katie.  
„Nach gestern war ich mir nicht sicher."  
  
Lange sahen die Beiden einander an.  
  
„Freunde?" ,fragte Percy und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.  
„Freunde.", erwiderte Katie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie in dem Haus, in dem sie wohnte, verschwand.  
  
Percy legte die Hand auf die Wange die sie gerade geküsst hatte und sah ihr hinterher, noch lange als sie verschwunden war.  
In ihrer Wohnung angekommen musste sich Katie erst einmal setzten. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie hatte Percy Weasley geküsst.  
  
Gestern war sie noch so wütend auf ihn gewesen, heute morgen war sie noch fest davon überzeugt ihn ein letztes Mal zu sehen und jetzt, jetzt wusste sie nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie wusste nicht mal wieso sie ihn geküsst hatte. Nur das es sich toll angefühlt hatte.  
  
In der nächsten Zeit nahmen Katie und Percy ihre Brieffreundschaft wieder auf.  
  
Abends wartete Katie sehnsüchtig auf einen Brief von Percy.  
  
Der auch jeden Abend kam. Die Briefe wurden länger, detailhaltiger und für heute hatte er Katie zu sich nach Hause zu einem Abendessen eingeladen. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Lieben dank auch an alle, die diese FF bis jetzt reviewt haben.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 12  
  
Nervös stand Percy vor dem Spiegel und zupfte sein weißes Hemd zurecht, band erneut die Krawatte, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht um gleich darauf wieder mit der Hand hindurchzufahren, damit sie schön wild durcheinander aussahen.  
  
Katie würde gleich kommen. Punkt 7 Uhr hatten sie vereinbart.  
  
Er hatte den Tisch im Wohnzimmer gedeckt, Kerzen darauf gestellt. Es war nur ein Essen unter Freunden, aber er fand, Kerzen gehörten einfach dazu.  
  
Ok, er gab ja zu, wenn er jemand von der Arbeit oder einen anderen Bekannten zum Essen eingeladen hätte, dann hätte er vielleicht keine Kerzen auf den Tisch gestellt, aber er wollte halt einen guten Eindruck bei Katie machen.  
  
Und dann klopfte es.  
  
Percy atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er zur Tür ging und öffnete.  
  
Katie hatte sich dagegen entschieden mit Flohpulver zu reisen, direkt in seinem Kamin und damit seiner Wohnung zu erscheinen. Sie wollte einen Moment Zeit haben durchzuatmen, bevor sie vor ihm stand.  
  
Deswegen war sie appariert.  
  
Nun stand sie vor ihm.  
  
„Hallo Percy.", sagte sie.  
„Hallo Katie. Wie geht es dir?" „Gut." „Freut mich." „Percy, darf ich reinkommen oder wollen wir hier draußen essen?" „Oh, tut mir leid. Komm rein."  
  
Percy hatte in dem Moment als er sie sah ganz vergessen, dass er sie hereinbitten sollte, das er sie ja zum Essen eingeladen hatte.  
  
Jeder vernünftige Gedanke hatte ihn bei dem Anblick von Katie in ihrem knielangen schwarzen Kleid verlassen.  
  
„Nervös?" ,fragte sie ihn.  
„Nein. Ist ja nur ein Essen."  
  
Nur ein Essen - diese Worte rangen in Katies Ohren als sie Percys Wohnzimmer betrat.  
Sicher, es war ja nur ein Essen unter Brieffreunden, aber trotzdem hatten seine Worte sie getroffen.  
  
Percy zog den Stuhl vom Esstisch weg, wie ein echter Gentleman, so dass Katie sich hinsetzen konnte.  
  
Während des Essen schwiegen beide, erst als sie nebeneinander auf seinem Sofa saßen und ein Glas Rotwein tranken kam die alte Vertrautheit aus ihren Briefen zurück.  
  
„Du kannst gut kochen, es war köstlich.", lobte Katie seine Kochkünste.  
„Meiner Mutter war es wichtig, dass ihre Kinder auch für sich selbst sorgen könnten. Fred und George haben es immer für Frauensache gehalten, aber ich finde es hat so etwas beruhigendes."  
  
Katie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Percy ähnlich Molly Weasley mit einer Blümchenschürze in der Küche stand und Blechweise Kekse backte, weil er sich über Fred und George geärgert hatte.  
  
„Was ist so lustig?" ,wollte er wissen.  
„Du, die Vorstellung wie du in der Küche stehst und kochst. Ich habe deine Mutter mal beobachten dürfen. Sie war auf Fred und George wütend gewesen. Sie hatten ihre neuste Erfindung am armen Draco ausprobiert, ihr Lieblingsversuchskaninchen. Ginny und Molly waren so wütend, ich habe sie noch nie so erlebt." „Man sollte den Zorn der Weasley-Frauen nicht unterschätzen.", meinte Percy, der auch schon mehr als einmal diesen Zorn hatte zu spüren bekommen.  
„Hast du dich deswegen immer noch nicht mit deiner Familie ausgesöhnt, weil du Angst hast wie deine Mutter reagiert?" „Kannst du nicht endlich meine Familie aus unseren Gesprächen heraushalten."  
  
Percy wurde wütend. Er wollte nicht über seine Eltern, seine Brüder oder seine Schwester reden. Er wollte sie vergessen und die Einsamkeit die er fühlte und den Schmerz, den er ihnen zugefügt hatte.  
  
„Percy, deine Familie vermisst dich." „Klar, jedem fehlt Mister Oberperfekt Percy Weasley. Haha, Katie ich habe selten so gelacht.", sagte er in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.  
„Sarkasmus ist nicht deine Stärke.", erwiderte Katie.  
„Und du hast dich nicht in mein Leben einzumischen.", sagte er wütend und stand von der Couch auf.  
  
Beide sahen einander einen Moment lang an.  
  
Percy war dickköpfig und ein Hitzkopf, dass lag in der Natur der Weasleys. Er war so stur, dass er lieber für den Rest seines Lebens einsam war, als das er sich mit seiner Familie wieder versöhnte.  
  
„Percy, bitte. Du fehlst deiner Familie. Deine Mutter strickt dir immer noch den Weasley-Pullover, jedes Jahr." „Ich weiß, sie hat dieses Jahr wieder einen geschickt." „Hast du ihn zurückgesandt?" fragte Katie vorsichtig.  
„Wieso sollte ich?"  
  
Percy drehte sich um und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Als er so in die Nacht sah ging ihm einiges durch den Kopf.  
  
Katie hatte sicher irgendwie recht, aber wieso sollte gerade er nachgeben? Seine Familie konnte sich genauso gut bei ihm entschuldigen. Genau, das konnten sie.  
  
„Weißt du Katie,", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um „Wenn meiner Mutter soviel an mir gelegen ist, warum ist sie dann nie zu mir gekommen?" „Weil ihr alle beide zu stolz seit, zuzugeben, dass ihr einen Fehler gemacht habt."  
  
Katie ging zu Percy hinüber ans Fenster.  
  
„Du solltest dich entschuldigen.", sagte sie.  
„Ich will nicht." 


	13. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Lieben dank an die, die diese Fanfic bisher reviewt haben.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 13  
  
Katie seufzte. Percy war einfach unmöglich.  
  
Es schien, als hätte sich dieser Sturkopf in einer Sache, in dem Fall die Frage ob er zu seiner Familie zurückkehren sollte oder nicht, verrannt.  
  
Percy schien ihrer Meinung nach nicht mal die Antwort auf die Frage zu wissen, ob er seine Familie wieder sehen wollte. Es gab Momente in denen sie zweifelte, ob Percy seine Familie oder überhaupt einen Menschen liebte.  
  
Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gefragt, ob ihr Brieffreund wirklich Percy Weasley sein konnte. Der egoistische Schulsprecher aus Hogwarts.  
  
„Weißt du was dein Problem ist? Du weißt gar nicht was du willst." „Doch." „Ach ja?" wütend stemmte Katie Bell ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte.  
„Dich.", sagte er, zog Katie an sich und küsste sie.  
  
Percy hatte in dem Moment nicht nachgedacht, einfach nur gehandelt.  
  
Es war eine Art Impuls gewesen.  
  
Er musste Katie einfach küssen. So wie sie dastand. Die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, dieses wütende Blitzen in den Augen.  
  
Eine Innere Stimme hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sie jetzt küssen muss.  
  
Katie ließ es sich zuerst auch gefallen. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren.  
  
Langsam legte sie die Arme um seinen Nacken, er die seinen um ihre Taille.  
  
Keiner wusste wie lange der Kuss dauerte. Aber als das Bedürfnis nach Atem zu groß wurde beendeten sie den Kuss.  
  
„Das war.", begann Percy. „Mach, dass nie wieder Percy Weasley.",unterbrach Katie ihn. „Wieso, hat dir doch gefallen."  
  
Wütend und verletzt über sein Verhalten verpasste Katie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
Percy hatte sich an dem Abend ganz anders verhalten als der Percy Weasley den sie kannte und auch anders als der Mensch, den sie aus den lieben Briefen kannte. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen was anders war, aber er hatte sich eben anders verhalten, für ihn ungewohnt.  
  
Percy starrte Katie stumm an, eine Hand auf seiner Wange. Es schmerzte ihn. Katies Ohrfeige hatte ihn getroffen. Mehr nur als auf der Wange. Sogar mitten ins Herz.  
  
Er empfand etwas für sie. Sehr viel sogar. Er war es sich nicht bewusst gewesen.  
  
Erst heute, als sie ihm auf den Kopf zugesagt hatte, dass er sowieso nicht wisse ,was er will.  
  
Was das war, das wusste er schon lange, was er wollte. Er wollte die Frau, die ihm diese wunderbaren Briefe schrieb.  
  
Und wenn das Katie Bell, die ehemalige Jägerin des Gryffindor-Hausteams, war, dann liebte er eben sie, eine Quidditchspielerin.  
  
Katie nahm ihren Mantel und ihren Zauberstab, schloss die Augen und war, bevor Percy etwas sagen konnte aus seiner Wohnung appariert. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest. Danke auch für die lieben Reviews.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 14  
  
George und Fred Weasley waren überrascht, wer an einem Samstag, noch dazu um diese Zeit es wagte an ihrer Tür wie ein Berserker zu klopfen.  
  
Sie hatten heute Inventur in ihrem Laden gemacht und wollten nur noch ins Bett.  
  
Darauf vorbereitet, den Störenfried mit einem Donnerwetter zu empfangen, riss Fred die Tür auf und starrte in das Gesicht von Katie Bell.  
  
Naja, es war fast ihr Gesicht, sie war bleich, ihre Augen rot und verquollen vom Weinen.  
  
„Katie.", sagten Fred und George, der zu seinem Bruder an die Tür getreten war, erstaunt.  
„Ich wusste nicht wohin. . . . . Es ist so furchtbar.", schluchzte sie.  
"Komm erst mal rein."  
  
Katie war einfach ziellos aus Percys Wohnung appariert. Ein Glück, dass sie heil dort angekommen war, wo sie gelandet war. Man hatte soviel über Apparierunfälle gehört.  
  
Ziellos war sie durch den Park, in dem sie gelandet war, spaziert, nur um zu erkennen, dass sie unweit des Scherzartikelladens von Fred und George Weasley war.  
  
Fred und George schafften es immer sie zu beruhigen, aufzuheitern oder ihr sonst etwas Gutes zu tun und nach dem, was heute bei Percy passiert war, konnte sie die Weasley-Zwillinge gut gebrauchen.  
  
Nachdem Fred die Tür hinter Katie geschlossen hatte gingen sie alle drei ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Setz dich erstmal und erzähl uns was los ist.", sagte George.  
„Ich hasse mein Leben."  
„Wow, das ist wirklich heftig.", meinte Fred.  
„Männer.", murmelte Katie und zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche.  
  
Fred und George tauschten wortlos einige Blicke aus.  
  
Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, dass Katie so wütend machte. Dieses irgendetwas musste ein Mann sein.  
  
Dieser Mann hatte anscheinend Katie sehr wehgetan. Dafür würde er bezahlen  
  
Wenn sie mit ihm fertig waren, dann würde dieser Mann sich wünschen Katie nie getroffen zu haben. Er würde sich sogar wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein.  
  
„Hey, beruhige dich. Was haben wir Männer angestellt, um in deinen Augen als Untiere zu gelten?", fragte George.  
„Ich habe über eine Kontaktanzeige den falschen Mann gefunden.", erklärte Katie.  
„Kann man über so etwas überhaupt einen Mann finden? Leute, die darauf antworten, sind doch eigentlich nur Spinner.", meinte Fred.  
„Das weiß ich jetzt auch, nur vorher dachte ich, das er vielleicht der richtige Mann wäre.", erwiderte Katie „Und was hat ihn so in Ungnade fallen lassen, dass du inzwischen auf sämtliche Männer dieser Welt schimpfst?" ,wollte George wissen.  
„Er hat mich..." weiter kam Katie nicht, sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen.  
„Geschlagen? Betrogen? Den Kerl bringen wir um!", erklärten Fred und George gleichzeitig und wollten eigentlich gerade auf der Suche nach ihren Zauberstäben aufspringen um danach einen Weasley-Rachezug zu starten.  
  
Katie atmete tief durch. Sie wollte diese Geschichte zu Ende bringen.  
  
„Keines von beiden. . . . Wir hatten einen Streit. . . . Es war so, dass wir uns als wir uns nur Briefe schrieben total gut verstanden hatten. Ich habe mich in seine Briefe verliebt. Seine Briefe, sie waren so gefühlvoll. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt treffen. . . . Und zuerst war es auch ganz toll, jedenfalls haben wir das gedacht. Aber er war nicht das, was ich wollte. Ich hatte mir genau vorgestellt wie er aussieht. Aber Aussehen ist nicht so wichtig. Es zählen mehr die inneren Werte. Ich . . . . Bei unserem Date. . . . Wir haben uns gestritten. Er ist genau das, was ich nie haben wollte. . . . Dann haben wir noch mal einen zweiten Versuch unternommen. Es war richtig schön und. . . und ich war heute bei ihm zum Abendessen. . . Ein Wort gab das andere und dann haben wir uns geküsst, er hat mich geküsst. . . . . Er sagt er will mich. . . . Ich will nur das er mich liebt. Ich liebe ihn." „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Fred vorsichtig.  
„Das ich ihn liebe, ja." „Sollen wir mal mit ihm reden?", bot George an.  
  
Katie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Niemand würde verstehen, dass sie Percy liebte. Eigentlich tat sie es nicht mal selber. Er war so anders. Das genaue Gegenteil von ihr, aber Gegensätze ziehen sich nun mal an, heißt es.  
  
Vielleicht war es Liebe?  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?" „Momentan weiß ich gar nichts.", erwiderte Katie auf Freds Frage.  
„Wer ist er? Kennen wir ihn?"  
  
Vielleicht war die Wahrheit das Beste. Sie konnte Fred und George vertrauen, sie würden Percy schon nicht wehtun, glaubte sie.  
  
„Ja, George. Euer Bruder." „Bill oder Charlie?" „Es ist Percy, Fred."  
  
Es war vielleicht ein einmaliger Moment.  
  
Beide Weasley-Zwillinge waren sprachlos. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!  
  
Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.  
  
Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.  
  
Ich bin leider nicht früher dazu gekommen mich wieder an den PC zu setzen und das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen, aber ich sitze hier auf einem Berg Kartons, befinde mich mitten im Umzug, so dass das nächste Kapitel wahrscheinlich wieder etwas auf sich warten lassen wird.  
  
Post Scriptum   
  
Kapitel 15  
  
Percy staunte nicht schlecht als plötzlich die Zwillinge in seine Wohnung apparierten.  
  
„Percy, Percy.", schüttelte Fred den Kopf.  
„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?" fragte George.  
„Wobei?"  
  
Er hatte, nachdem Katie aus seiner Wohnung appariert war, resigniert auf seiner Couch Platz genommen. Er ahnte, er wusste ,das er wieder einen Freund verloren hatte. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen nachdem wie er sich heute Abend verhalten hatte.  
  
Was nützte es Freunde zu haben? Sie verließen einen sowieso.  
  
Nun erschienen also plötzlich Fred und George wie zwei Racheengel in seiner Wohnung. Percy hätte wissen müssen, dass Katie zu ihnen rennen würde.  
  
„Was wollt ihr? Für Avada Kedavra kommt ihr nach Askaban und ob Mum euch verzeiht, wenn ihr mich verhext, keine Ahnung. Aber nur zu, was soll's. Aber bitte, etwas was schnell wirkt.", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Wortlos tauschten Fred und George einen Blick aus. Was war nur mit Percy los? Das hatten sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatten gedacht, dass er alles abstreiten, sie beschimpfen, aus seiner Wohnung werfen würde, aber nichts zu unternehmen, dass passte nicht zu dem Percy, den sie aus Kindertagen kannten, mit dem sie groß geworden waren.  
  
„Verrat uns, warum Katie Bell bei uns in der Wohnung auf der Couch sitzt und sich die Augen ausweint.", forderte Fred ihn auf.  
„Weil ich ein Idiot bin.", erwiderte Percy.  
„Endlich mal die Wahrheit aus deinem Mund.", meinte George spöttisch.  
  
Percy reagierte nicht.  
  
Das war es, was Fred und George urplötzlich sorgen machte. Ihr Bruder, der nicht auf ihren Spott reagierte.  
Das war so unpercyhaft, dass es einem Angst machte.  
  
„Wir haben zwar immer gedacht, dass du total komisch, verrückt bist, aber das du Katie wehtust, dass hätten wir nie gedacht.", meinte George. „Aber obwohl, nachdem was du mit Mum gemacht hast, hätten wir das eigentlich ahnen müssen. Warum hat Katie nur nie vorher etwas gesagt?", fügte Fred hinzu.  
  
Percy saß einfach nur auf seiner Couch und sagte kein Wort mehr.  
  
Er hatte Katie wehgetan. Das wusste er. Dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung.  
  
„Und, was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte Fred. „Tun? Ich? Nichts.", meinte Percy. „Doch." „Dann sag mir einen Grund George warum ich etwas tun sollte. Wie ihr so treffend dargestellt habt, habe ich sie verletzt. Warum sollte ich jetzt dagegen etwas unternehmen? Sie ist doch ohne den perfekten Percy Weasley besser dran.", wütend stand er von der Couch auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber.  
„Katie liebt dich.", sagte George.  
„Sie liebt mich? George, ich hab keine Zeit für deine Scherze."  
  
Er ging in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Bevor er in selbigem verschwand drehte er sich noch mal zu den Zwillingen um.  
  
„Macht bitte das Licht aus, wenn ihr geht."  
  
Und damit war er in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden und ließ die verblüfft dreinblickenden Zwillinge zurück. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!

Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.

Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.

Post Scriptum 

Kapitel 16

Percy lag in dieser Nacht lange wach.

Sollte er um Katie kämpfen???

Wenn er sich so mit der Frage beschäftigte, ob er kämpfen sollte oder nicht, dann sollte es den Versuch doch wert sein.

Das klang jedenfalls logisch. Percy handelte meist so wie es der Logik entsprach.

Und auch sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er alles tun sollte, um um Katie zu kämpfen.

Er würde ihr einen Brief schreiben, nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber er würde ihr schreiben. Ziemlich bald sogar.

Zwei Tage hörte Katie zum Glück nichts mehr von Percy, aber am dritten Tag flog plötzlich Brownie, Percys Eule, in ihr Schlafzimmer.

"Kann er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?!"

Trotzdem war Katie doch neugierig und nahm den Brief, um ihn zu lesen.

"Liebe Katie, als erstes möchte ich dir sagen, das ich mich für mein Verhalten entschuldige. Mir tut es nicht leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe. Das bereue ich nicht. Ich bereue nur, dir nicht alles gesagt zu haben. Ich habe mich in die Briefe verliebt, in die Person, die diese Briefe geschrieben hat. Ich fand die Idee wunderbar, dass sich jemand für mich interessiert, das jemand eine Freundschaft mit mir haben will. Ich weiß, nach dem was ich getan habe, habe ich es bestimmt nicht verdient, aber ich hätte gerne noch eine Chance. In liebe Percy."

Sie ließ den Brief sinken. Sie hatte den Abend, nach dem Kuss, bei Fred und George verbracht. Die hatten, so wie sie das vermutet hatte, nachdem beide plötzlich aus ihrem Haus appariert waren, Percy also einen Besuch abgestattet.

Katie hatte die beiden nicht gefragt ,wo sie hin appariert waren.

Es hatte sie nicht interessiert. Sie wusste nicht, ob Fred und George Percy bedroht hatten.

Naja von Bedrohung konnte man eigentlich bestimmt nicht sprechen, wenn man im selben Atemzug von Fred und George sprach.

Aber bestimmt hatten die beiden ihre Finger mit im Spiel was diese Eule betraf.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Percy unter Androhung eines Übels dazu gezwungen diesen Brief zu schreiben.

Aber andererseits, Percy würde so etwas nicht tun, wenn man ihn unter Druck setzte. Ihr Percy war ein Sturkopf, ein liebenswerter, störrischer Sturkopf. Gerade das liebte sie so an ihm.

Katie wurde plötzlich ganz blass als sie realisierte, dass sie in Gedanken von ihrem Percy gesprochen hatte und davon, dass sie ihn liebte.

Tat sie das wirklich? Liebte sie Percy Weasley?

Ihre Gefühle waren ähnlich denen, die sie für Oliver gehabt hatte. Ach, Oliver, wenn er jetzt hier wäre, er würde wissen, was zu tun wäre. Er wusste immer genau was das Richtige für sie gewesen wäre.

Gedankenversunken ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

Sollte sie jetzt antworten und wenn ja, was sollte sie schreiben? Das sie ihm verzieh? Das sie ihn liebte? Sollte sie es ihm so einfach machen? Sollte sie ihn nicht lieber zappeln lassen?

Katie hatte durch Olivers Tod viel Schmerz erfahren. Briefe von Percy waren ein großer Lichtblick in ihrer Einsamkeit und Depression gewesen. Percy hatte ihr das Lächeln zurückgegeben. Er hatte sich langsam einen Platz in ihrem Herzen erstohlen.

Er verdiente eine weitere Chance, die dritte sozusagen.

Und so schrieb sie drauflos.

Katies verrückte kleine Eule, die Pigwidgeon wirklich Konkurrenz machen konnte, brachte Percy später einen langen, mehrseitigen Brief.

Katie hatte sich alles von der Seele geschrieben. Allen Schmerz und Frust der letzten Zeit.

Sie schrieb ihm auch von ihren Gefühlen für ihn.

Als er endlich damit fertig war den Brief zu lesen ließ er ihn sinken und tat das wohl einzig richtige. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und apparierte in ihre Wohnung.

Leider hatte er sich bei der Entfernung oder besser gesagt beim Ankunftspunkt verschätzt und landete direkt in ihrem Bett.

„Percy?!" sagte Katie erschrocken.  
„Ich musste dich sehen." „Du hast meinen Brief gelesen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Ja, deswegen bin ich hier."

Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand in seine.

„Ich bin ein Dummkopf,", begann er, „Und total verrückt. Verrückt nach dir. Katie, ich habe vielleicht noch nie in meinem Leben geliebt. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie ich dich liebe. Es ist vielleicht alles viel zu schnell und abrupt. Aber ich finde, wir sollten das Risiko eingehen. Katie, ich liebe dich."

Sprachlos sah sie ihn an. Sie hatte mit einer Antwort auf ihren Brief gerechnet, aber doch nicht damit.

Auch wenn es ihr gefiel. Percy Weasley saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie sanft. 


	17. Kapitel 17

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!

Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.

Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.

Post Scriptum 

Kapitel 17

Lange hatten Katie und Percy nach dem Kuß auf ihrem Bett gesessen und nur geredet.  
Es war einfach nur zu reden. Sie vergaßen für den Moment wer oder was sie waren.

Es hatte nur sie beide in dem Moment gegeben. Es war für einen Moment so gewesen, als würde sich die ganze Welt um sie beide drehen und alles um sie herum aufhören zu existieren.

Katie hatte ihn zur Einsicht gebracht, ihm was seine Ansichten betraf ins Gewissen geredet. Familie war wichtig und diese Familie war die einzige, die Percy je haben würde.

Auch wenn sie einander weh getan hatten, Familie bedeutete auch verzeihen und schließlich hatte er ihr ja geschrieben, wie sehr er seine Eltern und Geschwister vermisste.

Nun kam es, dass sie eine Woche später am Sonntag Mittag unweit von Percys Elternhaus apparierten.

„Sag mir noch mal warum ich das mache.", bat er.  
„Weil du dich wieder mit deiner Familie versöhnen willst." „Und wenn die das nicht wollen?" „Percy, die sind deine Familie. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen, so wie ich deine Mutter kenne wird sie dich in die Arme schließen. Der verlorene Sohn kehrt heim. . . Percy, wenn du nicht willst, dann müssen wir das heute nicht machen."

Katie merkte, dass Percy sich unwohl fühlte.

Vielleicht war es noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, dass Percy wieder zu seine Familie zurückkehrte.

Sie hatte ihn nicht drängen wollen, ihm aber klar gemacht, dass Familie wichtig war und egal was er tat, sie würde seine Entscheidung akzeptieren.

Und so kam es, dann sie heute hierher appariert waren.

Langsam, Hand in Hand gingen sie auf das Haus der Weasleys zu, blieben vor dem Haus stehen.

„Katie.", begann er, doch sie legte ihm ihren Finger auf den Mund.  
„Nicht reden Percy."

Sie nahm dann seine Hand in ihre, zog ihn mit sich zum Fenster.

Sanft schob Katie ihn vor das Fenster, so dass er gezwungen war ins Haus, in die Küche zu sehen.

Die ganze Zeit blieb Katie dicht hinter ihm.

„Sag mir was du siehst." „Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Bill.", begann er aufzuzählen.  
„Nicht wen, was du siehst, Percy.", unterbrach Katie ihn.  
„Meine Familie.", antwortete er.  
„Genau. Möchtest du das ich mitkomme?" „Mit rein?" fragte er und man hörte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme.  
„Wenn du es möchtest, dann begleite ich dich."

Percy atmete tief durch. 

Mit Katie in den letzten Tagen darüber reden war einfach gewesen, jedenfalls einfacher als es zu tun.

Percy redete nicht gerne über seine Gefühle, dass hatte sie sofort gemerkt, ihn auch nie gedrängt es zu tun.

Und doch hatte sie es geschafft gehabt, dass er ihr wenig später sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte.

Percy hatte ihr von der Einsamkeit erzählt die er fühlte, von der Leere in seinem Herzen.

Er war, genau wie sie, immer auf der Suche gewesen nach einem Menschen, der ihn so liebte und akzeptierte wie er war.

Percy hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass seine Familie das nicht tat.

„Ich kann nicht" begann er.

Doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Hauses.

„Percy.", hörten beide die Stimme von Molly Weasley.

Molly hatte ihren Sohn von drinnen gesehen.

Es war ihr egal gewesen was alles einmal vorgefallen war, wer was gesagt und wer wem wehgetan hatte

Es ging im Moment auch nicht um Schuldzuweisungen, sondern darum, dass der verlorene Sohn heimgekehrt war.

Bevor Percy oder Katie reagieren konnten, hatte Molly ihren drittältesten Sohn an sich gezogen und in den Arm genommen.

Eine Weile hielt Molly Weasley ihren Sohn einfach nur fest. Sie hatte ihn wieder.

Dann schob sie ihn auf Armlänge von sich, so dass sie ihn sich genau ansehen konnte.  
Verändert hatte er sich, fand sie.

„Kommt erst mal rein.", sagte Molly, nachdem sie auch Katie bemerkt hatte.  
„Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee?" fragte Percy plötzlich beunruhigt.

Die Reaktion seiner Mutter war eine Sache, aber wie würden die Anderen reagieren? Percy befürchtete, verhext zu werden.

„Ich bin bei dir.", flüsterte Katie leise, griff seine Hand und drückte sie kurz.  
„Danke."

Die restlichen Weasleys hatten von drinnen beobachten können was sich draußen abgespielt hatte.

Stumm saßen sie am Küchentisch und sahen zu ihrer Mutter, Katie und Percy hinüber. Keiner wusste was er tun oder sagen sollte.

Charlie war der erste, der reagierte. Langsam stand er auf und ging zu Percy.

„Du hast Mum ganz schön weh getan, kleiner Bruder.", sagte er.  
„Ich weiß. Ich habe Fehler gemacht." „Mach das noch mal und ich hexe dich persönlich einmal um die Welt.", sagte er, halb im Spaß, halb ernst gemeint.  
„Werde ich nicht." „Willkommen zu Hause, Perce.", sagte Charlie dann und zog, genau wie seine Mutter vor ihm, seinen Bruder an sich. 


	18. Kapitel 18

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!

Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.

Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.

Post Scriptum 

Kapitel 18

Percy konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sein Leben schien perfekt.

Endlich war alles wieder in Ordnung in seinem Leben, dachte er, als er am Abend im Bett seines alten Zimmers in seinem Elternhaus lag.

Percy ließ den Abend vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal Revue passieren. Viel war passiert.

Charlie hatte ihn als erster seiner Brüder willkommen geheißen.

Dann kamen Fred und George, Bill, Ginny und sein Dad.

Sein Dad, wie ungerecht Percy ihn doch behandelt hatte, und doch war er auch von ihm mit offenen Armen empfangen worden.

Seine Mutter hatte die ganze Zeit vor Freude weinend in der Küche gestanden, das Gesicht immer wieder an der Küchenschürze abwischend, bis Bill seinen Arm um seine Mutter gelegt und ihr gesagt hatte, dass doch alles wieder in Ordnung sei, der verlorene Sohn sei ja wieder zurück. Sie braucht nicht mehr traurig sein.  
Molly hatte ihrem Sohn geantwortet, dass sie diesesmal vor Freude weinte.

Ron hielt sich im Hintergrund. Er nahm ihm die gefallenen Worte der Vergangenheit sehr übel. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis Ron ihn wieder mit offenen Armen als Bruder akzeptieren konnte.

Aber es war alles in allem doch ein willkommenes Wiedersehen geworden.

Sogar Draco, sein zukünftiger Schwager, wie Fred und George gesagt hatten, hatte ihn freundlich begrüßt. Ginny musste einen großen Einfluss auf ihren Freund haben. Wenn Percy sich an die letzten Jahre seiner Hogwartszeit erinnerte, an die Art wie sich Draco Malfoy immer verhalten hatte, dann musste wirklich ein Wunder passiert sein, dass diesen ehemals kaltherzigen Slytherin zu diesem umgänglichen jungen Mann hatte werden lassen.

Percy war froh das Katie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich wieder mit seiner Familie zu versöhnen.

Katie!

Abrupt setzte sich Percy im Bett auf.

Wo war Katie?

Sie war mit ihm noch ins Haus gegangen, dass wusste er.

Aber nachdem Charlie ihn umarmt hatte, hatte er sie nicht mehr beachtet. Er war so froh darüber gewesen, dass er wieder bei seiner Familie war, dass er sie total ignoriert hatte.

Aber wie er seine Mutter kannte, hatte diese Katie bestimmt erst einmal mit einem Teller ihres guten Essens versorgt und in eins der Zimmer diese Nacht zum schlafen geschickt. Wahrscheinlich war sie bei Ginny mit im Zimmer. Hermine schlief dort immer auch wenn sie hier übernachtete. Katie würde also dort sein.

Er würde sie also morgen beim Frühstück sehen.

Glaubte er zumindest.

Aber dem war nicht so.

Als Percy am nächsten Morgen im viel zu großen Schlafanzug, den ihm Bill geliehen hatte, nach unten in die Küche seines Elternhauses ging, war Katie nicht da.

„Mum, wo ist Katie?" fragte er.  
„Ich weiß nicht." „Sie war gestern mit mir zusammen hier.", erklärte Percy.  
„Percy, ich habe gestern nicht auf sie geachtet. Ich war so froh gewesen, dich wiederzuhaben, dass ich nicht auf sie geachtet habe.", gestand Molly Weasley ein.

Es war eigentlich nicht so dass sie Menschen ignorierte, aber gestern war ein besonderer Tag gewesen. Sie hatte ihren Sohn wiederbekommen.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja nach Hause appariert.", meinte Fred.  
„Allein?!" „Percy, sie ist keine fünf Jahre alt. Sie ist alt genug auf sich selbst aufzupassen.", meinte George.

Den Zwillingen schien es so, als würde sich Percy Sorgen um Katie machen.

Was auch stimmte.

Katie war für ihn sehr wichtig geworden. Er musste sichergehen, dass sie auch wirklich zu Hause war und ihr nichts passiert war.

Ohne lange nachzudenken apparierte Percy in ihre Wohnung, wo Katie nicht schlecht staunte, als ein mit einem viel zu großen blau-weiß gestreiften Schlafanzug bekleideter Percy Weasley plötzlich vor ihr am Frühstückstisch apparierte.

„Percy." „Gott sei dank, dir ist nichts passiert" sagte er und kaum das die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, hatte er sie auch schon in einer Umarmung.

Katie genoss das Gefühl in Percys Armen zu sein für einen Moment, bevor sie ihn ein Stück von sich schob um in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Percy, warum bist du so aufgeregt?" fragte sie.  
„Du warst nicht da. Ich dachte, jetzt wo ich meine Familie wiederhabe verliere ich dich.", antwortete Percy, sie immer noch in den Armen haltend.  
„Du verlierst mich nicht." „Versprochen?" „Versprochen." 


	19. Kapitel 19

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!

Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.

Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.

Post Scriptum 

Kapitel 19

Percy und Katie waren zum stillschweigenden Übereinkommen gekommen, dass sie aus ihrer Brieffreundschaft mehr machen wollten.

Sie verbrachten gemeinsam freie Zeit, gemeinsame Abende, Kinobesuche, Essen bei seinen Eltern. Sie verhielten sich wie ein normales Paar.

So kam es auch, dass sie aneinander bisher unbekannte Seiten entdeckten.

Percy war ein großer Romantiker, der auch Gefühle zeigte, wie Katie feststellte, auch wenn es im peinlich war. Aber Katie hatte ihm versichert, dass es ihm nicht peinlich sein brauchte in traurigen Kinofilmen zu weinen. Sie fand es niedlich.

Katie mochte auch sein Lächeln, dass sie Percy-Weasley-Lächeln in Gedanken getauft hatte.

Jetzt so kurz vor dem Jahrestag von Olivers Tod, war Percy ihr ein großer Halt, vor allem in den Momenten, wenn ihre Gefühle sie wieder zu überwältigen drohten. Ihr rationales Denken setze dann buchstäblich aus und alle negativen Gedanken prasselten auf sie herein.

Percy und Katie waren heute in seiner Wohnung, er wollte für sie beide kochen, Ravioli al l'uovo, Ravioli in Bolognese.

Katie hatte er ins Wohnzimmer geschickt, damit er ungestört in der Küche werkeln konnte.

Als er nun zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer trat, fand er sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster stehend.

Katie war schon betrübt gewesen ,als sie zu ihm gekommen war. Percy hatte instinktiv gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und jetzt wo er sie am Fenster stehen sah, merkte er es deutlich.

Katie stand mit angespannten Schultern, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt da.

„Katie.", sagte er leise und trat zu ihr heran.  
„Ja.", antworte sie nur, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Was ist los?" „Nichts.", log sie.  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte Percy vorsichtig.  
„Es ist nichts." „Doch. Ich merke es doch. Katie, verkriech dich nicht in deinem Schmerz. Lass mich dir helfen." „Ich habe Angst. . . . . Ich frage mich immer und immer wieder, warum. Warum hat der Todesser mir wehgetan? Er hat mich verletzt. Mir den bis dahin wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben genommen. . . . Es gibt Momente wo ich mir wünsche, dass ich mit ihm gestorben wäre. Aber dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass Oliver das nicht gewollt hätte. Es tut so verdammt weh, Percy." Katie begann zu schluchzen.

Percy nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Ssssch, Katie, es ist okay. Es wird alles gut werden." „Versprich mir, dass alles wieder gut wird." „Das wird es. Ich bin immer für dich da ,Katie. Immer. Egal wann du mich brauchst. Egal worum es geht. Du kannst immer auf mich zählen, Katie. Ich liebe dich.", sprudelte es plötzlich aus Percy heraus.

Katie stockte der Atem. Hatte sie Percy richtig gehört?

Sie sollte sich darüber freuen. Gestern, vorgestern und die Tage davor ,hätte sie alles dafür gegeben ,diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. Aber heute nicht. Heute hatte der Schmerz und die Trauer um eine verlorene Liebe sie fest im Griff. So fest, dass sie keine neuen Gefühle zulassen wollte, aus Angst.

„Ich. . . Percy, wir dürfen das nicht. Wir dürfen uns nicht lieben"  
„Aber warum nicht? Katie, du liebst mich doch auch"  
„Ja, aber-", Katie stockte mitten im Satz, als sie realisierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Sie hatte das nicht sagen wollen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht heute.

Erschrocken darüber machte Katie ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie wollte weg, weg von ihm, egal wohin, nur weg.  
Percy reagierte blitzartig und hielt sie sanft, aber mit Nachdruck, fest.

Als Katie ihn endlich ansah glaubte er, sein Herz würde vor Freude aus seiner Brust springen. Katies Augen waren schon immer wie ein offenes Buch gewesen. Er konnte in ihren Augen all ihre Emotionen lesen.

Und im Moment sah er nichts als Liebe, Liebe für ihn, in ihnen.

Einige Tränen rannen über Katies Gesicht, langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, hob Percy seine Hand und wischte zärtlich eine Träne weg.

Als er merkte, dass sie sich nicht gegen seine Berührung sträubte, senkte er aus einem Impuls heraus den Kopf und küsste die restlichen Tränen weg.  
Sein Mund wanderte ihr Gesicht hinab, zu ihrer Nase, ihren Wangen und dann über ihren Lippen, wo er schließlich blieb.

Katie legte ihre Arme um Percys Nacken, während er sie in seine Arme schloss. Ganz dicht standen sie dort und genossen das Gefühl der Wärme, die der andere ausstrahlte.

Nach einem Moment, der beiden wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder.  
Atemlos strahlten beide einander an.

„Percy, das war. . . wunderschön" seufzte sie.  
"Ja es war - wow. . . Katie, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Egal wann du mich brauchst. Ich liebe dich, ich bin immer für dich da. ICH LIEBE DICH, ist das einzige Versprechen, dass ich geben kann aber es ist ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit."

Katie seufzte. Er liebte sie und sie ihn. Sie hatte es ja selbst zugegeben. Aber sie zu lieben war gefährlich. Oliver Wood war gestorben, weil er sie liebte. Sie wollte nicht, dass auch noch Percy sein Leben für sie ließ.

Wie sollte sie ihm da verständlich machen ,ohne ihn zu verletzen?

Sie griff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zur Couch, wo sie sich beide nebeneinander hinsetzten.

„Percy, ich muss dir was sagen. Bitte versprich mir, dass du mich ausreden lässt und nicht unterbrichst." „Mach ich."

Katie atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Ich habe Oliver verloren. Meine erste große Liebe. . . . Es hat mich sehr getroffen. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich danach nie wieder in der Lage sein würde etwas zu empfinden. Dann kam eine Eule mit einem Brief meines Brieffreundes. Ein Brief von dir. Ich begann wieder zu fühlen. Es war wunderbar. . . . Es fühlt sich immer noch wunderbar an. Ich liebe dich Percy und weil ich dich liebe will ich nicht, dass dir auch etwas passiert. . . . Jetzt, am Jahrestag von Olivers Tod frage ich mich immer, ob ich dich auch verliere und dann sagst du diese Worte, die die Oliver auch gesagt hat. . . . . Ich habe Angst."

Percy zog sie wortlos an sich und hielt sie ganz fest. Er hatte keine Worte um ihr die Angst zu nehmen. Zu gut wusste er, dass sie in unsicheren Zeiten lebten.

Der Krieg gegen Voldemort war noch in vollem Gange und man musste immer mit Attacken der Todesser rechnen.

Percy konnte ihr nur das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Schutz vermitteln und ihr immer wieder sagen ,wie sehr er sie liebte.

Versprechen, dass ihm nichts passierte, dass konnte er nicht, da er dies in dieser schweren Zeit nicht garantieren konnte. Er konnte nur versprechen ,vorsichtig zu sein.

Und hoffen ,das alles gut werden würde. 


	20. Kapitel 20

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!

Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.

Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.

Post Scriptum +

Kapitel 20

Sie konnte sich langsam das Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen, dass machte ihr verdammte Angst. Am Jahrestag von Olivers Tod hatte sie fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt, so groß war ihre Angst, ihren Percy zu verlieren.

Es gab diese schlimme Tage in ihrem Leben, wo ihr der Verlust von Oliver fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Aber es gab auch gute Tage, an denen sie vor Glück die ganze Welt umarmen konnte.

Ein junger Mann, rothaarig, blaue Augen, wunderbares Lächeln, ein Hang zum Überperfektionismus – das war er, ihr Percy Weasley, der Grund für ihre glücklichen Tage.

Langsam hatte diese Brieffreundschaft, aus der sich eine wunderbare Beziehung entwickelt hatte, sie aus ihrer tiefen Depression geholt.

Die meisten Abende der Woche verbrachten sie gemeinsam, man konnte fast sagen, dass sie so gut wie jeden Tag zusammen waren, wenn nicht sogar jeden.

Im Moment saßen Katie und Percy in ihrer dunklen Wohnung, die nur vom Kaminfeuer und den Kerzen erleuchtet war, auf dem Sofa.

Percy war vor einer Weile in ihre Wohnung appariert. Nichts ungewöhnlich, schließlich waren sie ein Paar.

Auch wenn ihre Beziehung bisher nicht weiter als Händchenhalten, Küssen und gelegentliches Kuscheln ging. Katie genoss seine Nähe. Percy war die Konstante in ihrem Leben. Angelina und Alicia hatten scherzhaft gemeint, dass Katie Percy inzwischen so brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen. In gewisser Weise stimmte das auch, auch wenn Katie das noch nicht zugeben wollte.

Plötzlich vernahm Katie einen starken Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und verzerrte ihr Gesicht.

„Katie, alles ok?" fragte Percy seine Freundin besorgt.  
„Ja, es geht schon, ich bin nur verspannt, kein Wunder bei der Woche." sagte sie und massierte sich die Schultern.  
„Dreh dich um."

Verwundert starrte Katie ihn an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Er nickte ihr zu in einer Weise was soviel bedeutete, dass sie ihm vertrauen sollte. Sie hatte keine Wahl, wie konnte sie diesem Blick widerstehen?

Also, tat sie es.

Percy setzte sich hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

Vorsichtig und sanft fing er an sie zu massieren. Die Berührung ließ Katie schaudern. Keiner von den beiden sagteetwas.

Percys Finger glitten über ihren Nacken und wieder zur Schulter zurück.

Schon lange hatte sie keiner mehr massiert und vor allem nicht so. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was so besonders an dieser Massage war.

Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht richtig entspannen.

„Entspann Dich Kates.", flüsterte er ihr auf einmal ins Ohr.

Seine sanfte Stimme ließ ihr einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Katie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich fallen zu alles.

In einem Anflug von Mut neigte er seinen Kopf und begann sanft ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern zu streicheln und zu küssen. Katie genoss es denn seine Lippen waren warm und weich, und jede Berührung mit seinen Händen und Lippen auf ihrer Haut jagten ihr Stromstöße durch den Körper. Sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Berührungen.

„Kates, du machst mich verrückt, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ein weiterer Schauer durchlief ihren Körper, nicht nur, weil er sie Kates genannt hatte, sondern die Art, wie er es sagte, zeigte ihr, dass er sie wirklich begehrte.

Katie drehte sich um und sah Percy, sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. In ihm spiegelte sich Begierde. Begierde nach ihr und die Sehnsucht nach mehr.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schließlich beugte er sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

Katie schloss ihre Augen, und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf.

So näherte sie sich ihm wieder und nun war sie es, die sich vorbeugte und ihn sachte küsste.

Es war wunderschön, seine zarten Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

Sie fühlte sich wieder lebendig, geliebt, begehrt.

Als sie sich atemlos trennten sahen sie einander stumm an.

In Katies Augen glitzerte etwas. Percy wusste, das es Tränen waren.

„Warum weinst du?" fragte er sanft.  
„Das eben, bedeutet es dir soviel, wie es mir bedeutet"  
„Und noch viel mehr.", gestand Percy ihr ein.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog Katie dicht an sich. 


	21. Kapitel 21

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!

Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.

Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.

Da ich das Rating nicht erhöhen will und ich doch möchte, dass auch etwas jüngere Leute diese FF lesen können (nicht das mir irgendwas übel nehmen und meine FF verschwinden tut) überlass ich das, was zwischen Kapitel 20 und 21 passiert ist, der Fantasie jeden einzelnen.

Post Scriptum +

Kapitel 21

Die aufgehende Sonne warf Lichtstreifen ins Schlafzimmer, die über die beiden eng aneinandergekuschelten Gestalten im großen Bett spielten.

Die größere der beiden Gestalten bewegte sich zuerst, blinzelte und schielte zu seiner Bettgenossin hinab.

Er streckte sich vorsichtig, dehnte seine starren Muskeln und wollte die Füße über die Bettkante schwingen.

Die kleinere Person warf einen Arm quer über seinen Bauch und hielt ihn besitzergreifend fest.

Eine Augenbraue hob sich.

Gefangen.

Percy versuchte, den unkooperativen Arm zu lösen, ohne seine Besitzerin zu wecken.

Ohne Erfolg.

Der Arm schlang sich nur noch enger um ihn.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin." murmelte eine verschlafene Stimme gegen seine Schulter. „Katie, aufwachen.", sagte Percy und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar.  
„Gib mir fünf Minuten.", sagte sie verschlafen und zog ihn dichter an sich.

Percy gab sich buchstäblich geschlagen und kuschelte sich wieder dicht an Katie.

Automatisch, so als hätte er diese Bewegung schon tausendmal gemacht und kannte diese jetzt im Schlaf, schlang er seine Arme um Katie.

„So gern ich den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett verbringen möchte, müssen wir bald aufstehen, wir sind zum Essen bei meinen Eltern eingeladen.", sagte Percy.  
„Deine Mum wird schon nichts sagen, wenn wir später kommen." „Sie wird jemanden losschicken um zu gucken wo wir bleiben. Mum weiß das ich überpünktlich bin. . . . Ich möchte nicht, dass einer meiner Brüder uns so sieht."

Plötzlich war Katie hell wach.

Was sollte das? Warum sagte er so was?

Abrupt setzte sie sich im Bett auf.

„Schämst du dich wegen mir, uns?" „Nein." „Warum willst du dann nicht, dass einer aus deiner Familie uns so sieht?" fragte sie.  
„Nicht weil es mir peinlich ist. . . . . Nenn es ein Anflug von Besitzergreifung. Ich mag dich halt nicht mit jemandem teilen. Früher, als ich kleiner war, haben mir meine Brüder immer alles, was meins war ,weggenommen. Ich habe Angst, dass sie dich mir auch wegnehmen.", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit.

Katie sah ihren Freund sanft an.

„Mich nimmt dir keiner weg, ich liebe dich Percy Weasley und keinen anderen, auch keinen anderen Weasley.", erklärte sie mit Bestimmtheit.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen Katie und Percy zusammen auf dem Bett und frühstückten.

Percy bestrich ihr liebevoll zwei Scheiben Toastbrot mit Nutella um ihr diese dann zu reichen

„Das nenne ich Service. Ich glaube ich behalte dich.", meinte Katie lachend.  
„Musst du auch, denn du wirst mich nicht mehr los.", erwiderte Percy.  
„Will ich auch gar nicht.", sagte Katie und biss genüsslich in eine Scheibe Nutellatoast.  
„Gut"  
„Hier probier mal.", forderte Katie ihn auf und hielt ihm ihr Nutellatoast hin.  
„Nutella! Willst du mich umbringen? Das enthält Tausende von Kalorien"  
„Ja und? Was kann schon passieren?" fragte Katie.  
„Ich werde dick, bekomme einen Bierbauch und dann bin ich nicht mehr der attraktivste Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums.", meinte Percy grinsend, in einem Anflug von Humor.  
„Oh Percy. Falls es dich tröstet, ich werde dich auch mit Bierbauch, Glatze, Gebiss und Falten lieben.", erklärte Katie kichernd und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen.

Mit einer Verspätung von fast einer halben Stunde apparierten die Beiden ins Haus seiner Eltern zum Mittagessen.

„Tschuldigung, uns ist etwas dazwischen gekommen.", murmelte Percy eine hastige Entschuldigung als er sich zusammen mit Katie an den Esstisch in der Küche setzte.

Fred, George und Draco sahen einander mit vielsagenden Blicken an, sie wussten, was Percy und Katie dazwischengekommen war.

Grinsend und kichernd beobachteten die Drei Katie und Percy während des ganzen Essens, nach einem langen vielsagenden Blick war Draco es, der die Frage stellte, die doch einige in der Weasley-Familie beschäftigte und Molly Weasleys Herz höher schlagen ließ.

„Wann ist Hochzeit?"

Percy verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft und Katie lief so rot an, dass sie dem berühmten Weasley-Haar Konkurrenz machen konnte.

„Hochzeit?" entgeistert sah Percy Draco an.  
„Solange wie ihr zusammen seit, da kann man doch daran denken.", meinte er.  
„Wir sind auch so glücklich.", antwortete Katie an Percys Stelle.  
„Aber Kinder, Draco hat recht. Ihr solltet nicht nur einfach so zusammenleben, dass gehört sich nicht.", mischte sich nun Molly Weasley ein.

Sie hatte klare Wertvorstellungen und dazu gehörte nun mal, dass keines ihrer Kinder in wilder Ehe lebte, sondern in geordneten Verhältnissen und dazu gehört nun mal ihrer Meinung, dass man heiratete.

Ginny und Draco würden, sobald Ginny im Sommer ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, den Bund fürs Leben schließen.

Eine Doppelhochzeit wäre gar nicht so schlecht, dachte sie sich.

Molly begann schon in Gedanken die Hochzeit von Percy und Katie zu planen.

„Wofür brauchen wir ein Blatt Papier? Lieben tun wir uns auch so, ob verheiratet oder nicht.", erklärte Percy.  
„Ihr solltet es richtig machen.", erklärte Molly Weasley mit Bestimmtheit.

Sie wollte sich mit ihrem Sohn auf keine Diskussion einlassen. Sie wollte das er ein ordentliches, vernünftiges Leben an der Seite seiner Ehefrau führte.  
Was Ehe, Kinder und Familie anbetraf hatte Molly Weasley nun einmal altmodische Vorstellungen.

„Richtig? So wie Dad und du? Mum ich liebe Katie. Diese Liebe ist uns genug. Wir brauchen kein Blatt Papier das uns diese Liebe schriftlich gibt. Das geht auch gar nicht. Liebe ist hier drin.", sagte er und legte seine flache Hand auf sein Herz.

Katie griff seine andere Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Ihr Sohn hat Recht Misses Weasley.", gab sie ihm recht.  
„Aber-", begann Molly.  
„Molly, die beiden wissen schon was sie tun, sie sind alt genug ihre Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen. Wir sollten sie dabei unterstützen. . . . Erinnere dich, wir haben davon geträumt, dass unsere Kinder glücklich sind. Wenn es das ist was unseren Sohn glücklich ist, dann sollten wir ihm nicht im Weg stehen.", unterbrach Arthur Weasley seine Frau.

Molly erinnerte sich daran, wie sie hochschwanger mit Percy, zusammen mit ihrem Mann dagesessen und über die Zukunft ihres Babys nachgedacht hatte. Ja, sie wollte das ihr Sohn glücklich wurde.

„Danke Dad. . . . Mum, wir wissen nicht was uns die Zukunft bringt, aber wir wissen, dass wir sie zusammen verbringen wollen. Du solltest dich für mich freuen, dass ich eine Frau gefunden habe die mich glücklich macht." „Das tu ich." 


	22. Epilog

Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia und Katie usw gehören J.K.Rowling seufz (Ich bin nur ein armer Mensch, der Anderen etwas Unterhaltung bringen will, gehören tut mir nur eine BVG-Monatskarte)  
Ich borge sie mir alle nur für diese Geschichte aus (ich mach damit keinen Profit). Mir gehört Brownie, die LONDON COMETS und diese Storyidee!

Besonderen Dank an Soulsister, die diese Story für mich beta liest.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das mit anonymen Brieffreundschaften funktioniert, na ja jedenfalls was die Zauberwelt angeht. Da hab ich mir einfach gedacht, dass die Eulen, die die Post bringen, einfach fühlen, für wen der Brief ist.

Post Scriptum kann ein bisschen als Side-Story zu Liebe – Ein Malfoy und ein Weasley aufgefasst werden, da auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte Bezug genommen wird, aber man muss sie nicht gelesen haben um Post Scriptum zu verstehen.

Danke an alle für die vielen lieben Reviews, an: Miss Granger, Mystical Harmonie, nina1993, Arwen, DjEngelchen, Soulsister3000, silberstreif, Hermy-ne.

Post Scriptum - EPILOG +

15 Jahre später

Katie und Percy lebten noch drei Jahre glücklich in wilder Ehe zusammen, bis sich vor 12 Jahren Nachwuchs ankündigte.

Dann gab es nichts, was Percys Mutter von dem Vorhaben, ihren Sohn und seine Lebensgefährtin zu verheiraten, abbringen konnte.

Katie war hochschwanger gewesen als sie sich im Garten hinter seinem Elternhaus das Jawort gaben. Es war nur eine einfache, kleine Hochzeit gewesen.

Percy und Katie war es auch nicht um die Hochzeit und alles was damit verbunden war gegangen, sondern sie wollten vor der Zauberwelt ihre Liebe festigen.

Das sie einander liebten, daran gab es nach vier Jahren keinen Zweifel mehr.

Heute, elf Jahre später standen sind in King's Cross auf Gleis 9 ¾ und verabschiedeten ihr ältestes Kind Oliver Weasley.

Er würde sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnen.

Sehr zum Leidwesen von Professor Snape, der immer noch in Hogwarts unterrichtete, würde die Weasley-Invasion wie er selbst es nannte, in den nächsten Jahren nicht aufhören.

Percys Blick schweifte über seine Kinder, die Zwillinge Emily und Brian, Livia, die den Geburtstag mit Katies verstorbener ersten Liebe Oliver Wood teilte, und Sophie, ihrer Zweitjüngsten.

Sein Blick blieb an seiner Frau Katie hängen, die den jüngsten Weasley-Sproß, Jacob, auf dem Arm hatte.

Sie war einzigartig. Für ihn zumindest.

Er hatte noch nie so eine Frau wie seine Katie getroffen. OK, es hatte Penny in seinem Leben gegeben, aber Penny war so wie er. Sie hatte nicht ihr eigenes Temperament, jedenfalls nicht so wie Katie.

Katie war das genaue Gegenteil von ihm, in einigen Dingen jedenfalls.

Sie liebte Quidditch, er hasste es. Naja, nicht hassen, aber er flog ungern, mehr als ungern und Quidditch beinhaltete nun mal das Fliegen auf einem Besen.

Genauso verhielt es sich mit anderen Eigenschaften. Sie ergänzten sich perfekt. Zu perfekt.  
Aber an ihrer Beziehung, wenn es sie denn gab, gab es nichts perfektes. Es war nicht wie bei Romeo und Julia. Es gab keine glühenden Liebesschwüre. Er war nicht der Mann, der als Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd ankam und ihr ein Königreich zu Füssen legte.

Er war da eher sachlich.

Liebe und Romantik, dass hatte es bis er merkte, dass er in Katie verliebt war nicht in seinem Leben gegeben. Liebe war nur ein Hindernis, hatte er immer gedacht. Und außerdem wollte er nicht so wie seine Eltern enden, sieben Kinder. Nein, so hatte er sich sein Leben nicht vorgestellt.

Und dann kam Katie.

Langsam hatte sie sich ihren Weg in sein Herz erschlichen. Eine Brieffreundschaft. Keiner kannte den anderen. Sie konnten ihre Geheimnisse und Sorgen dem anderen anvertrauen. Sie mussten nicht Angst haben dass sie ausgelacht werden würden. Aus dieser Brieffreundschaft war irgendwann mehr geworden. Wann konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen.

Aber heute war er froh, dass er damals auf diese einmalige Anzeige in "Hexe und Zauberer" geantwortet hatte, dass er auf ihre Anzeige geantwortet hatte.

Er hatte das Heft noch. Zusammen mit ihren Briefen hatte er es aufgehoben. Es lag in seinem Schrank, in einem Karton.

Später würde erden gemeinsamen Kindern davon erzählen, wie er ihre Mutter kennen gelernt hatte.

Percy würde ihnen erzählen, dass es wahre Liebe wirklich gab, man musste nur fest daran glauben. Sie passierte, wenn man schon nicht mehr daran glaubte. Auch er hatte den Glauben an Liebe verloren. Aber sie gab ihn ihm zurück.

Heute wollte er nicht mehr an die Zeit in seinem Leben ohne Katie zurückdenken.

Sie holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, wenn er mal wieder wie ein Idiot dachte, wie Fred und George es freundlich ausdrückten.

Percy wollte jetzt nur noch eines vom Leben, mit der Frau die er liebte zusammen alt und grau werden.

ENDE 


End file.
